


Permanent

by Blankblank



Series: Temporary [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Age: 16-17, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi, Supernatural Bonds, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankblank/pseuds/Blankblank
Summary: Three years have passed since Sasuke's departure. After completing his training with Jiraiya, Naruto is back to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage, but not before keeping his promise and tracking down his best friend.This is a sequel to 'Temporary' so I advise anyone to read that first. But if you're the kind of person who just likes jumping into stories, that's fine too. All are welcome!!!! (Please be aware of the tags. There will be smut.)
Relationships: Slight Naruto/Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Temporary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624831
Comments: 89
Kudos: 164





	1. Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for the second part of the story! As you may know, I wasn't sure about writing a sequel. I've never written a sequel for any of my stories and generally, sequels don't hold up to the expectation. But I got so much positive feedback that I thought, you guys are right. Our boys need to be together. So I said, "what the hell" and here it is. 
> 
> Please be very kind. I'm still a writer in the process and this is my first attempt at writing a sequel.  
> Our boys are around ages 16-17. This follows their age in Shippuden but does not follow the timeline of the Naruto world. I tried to make it as close as possible but this is an AU.

Hard work, dedication, love and a little bit of luck. These words are what Konoha’s own Uzumaki Naruto lived by to turn his dreams into a reality. That’s not to say it has been all smooth sailing. There has been blood, tears and times of doubt. Fortunately for him, Naruto was no longer alone in his journey. With the support of all his friends he had made over the years, he knew if his heart was in the right place he’d never be lost. All of this is what carried him this far. The thought made him smile. He was certain, no matter what happened, everything would eventually work out in the end. All the sorrow he endured would soon be worth it. 

All in all, this was in the making of the greatest future Hokage Konoha had ever seen. 

Three years ago, after waking up that unfaithful morning to discover Sasuke had left the village, Naruto fell into a deep depression. He couldn’t help but feel like he was the one to blame. He had failed Sasuke. And since he was unable to sway his persistent mind, his best friend was out there alone. That's when Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, stepped into the picture and gave him the kick he needed to climb out of his hole of self-pity. Desperately pleading until Jiraiya finally gave in and took him under his wing, Naruto and Jiraiya left the village to begin their long strenuous journey together. 

With his guidance and years of personal experience, Naruto’s spirit was inspired to keep fighting for what was important. During his time with Jiraiya, the young shinobi trained each day and night, pushing his body and mind past its breaking point. Never losing sight of his goal and promises, Naruto had been able to achieve what others never thought possible from him. 

Through all this, another unexpected element occurred. Around the time Sasuke left and his training began, the jinchuuriki, the demon that had been sealed inside him since birth, became more present. Internally clawing and crying out in anguish inside him, it would occasionally actively fight for control. It took all of Naruto's strong will but never let the beast fully take him. For a while, it became a hassle suppressing the powerful demon while focusing on training. Then one day, the demon suddenly ceased. For some unknown reason, it surrendered the battle and now rested dormant inside him. He could still detect the small presence of the demon, but it was nothing like the fiery passion that always seemed active inside him. 

Once he completed his training, Naruto rightfully returned home as a valued shinobi for the hidden leaf. Since that day, things did not slow down for the young shinobi. For months he was being assigned mission after mission, and honestly, Naruto didn’t mind it one bit. The whole time he was in the company of his friends and it was a good way to keep his mind focused.

What’s more, missions were not considered complete until everyone made it back to the village safely. And since they were no longer under the care of seniors, they took extra precaution during missions, regardless of the ranking. With this in mind, Naruto looked back at his team consisting of Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Bushy Brow all by his side. He smiled proudly as the distant gates of Konoha finally came into view. They were almost home.

They were returning from a B-ranked mission where they oversaw assisting a town full of villagers to migrate to a neighboring sanctuary before their failing floodwalls collapsed. As luck would have it, the walls didn’t hold as long as they’d hoped they would. Before they could safely evacuate everyone, the water came crashing down like a monstrous wave, making their jobs that much harder. The damage was excessive, but thanks to everyone working together they were happy to report there were no fatalities. It wasn’t necessarily one of their longer missions, but one of their more challenging ones since it wasn’t only their lives on the line.

Passing through the gate’s entrance, Sakura gave a long stretch and let out a pleasant exhale. “Ah, it feels so good to be back home. I can’t wait to take a nice long hot bath” No one could blame her since the flood had inevitably turned everything into mud. And with time at the essence, there had been no time to attend to their own personal care. But that was the life of a shinobi.

Just before leaving, Tenten promptly reminded everyone that their individual reports were due to Lady Tsunade by tomorrow morning. This reminder made Naruto’s head dramatically drop. He enjoyed the action, protecting others, and didn’t even mind so much the long hours and stress, but he dreaded the boring paperwork that came along after it. Back when they were team seven, under the supervision of Kakashi, it was the teacher’s responsibility to see all of that, not him. Not to worry! She said by tomorrow which meant not at this second.

Hurrying to his apartment, Naruto kicked the door behind him while pulling all his soiled clothing from his backpack, tossing them in a random empty basket in his room. He would wash them some other time. He had priorities above doing some smelly laundry, like showering and getting some food in his stomach. 

Grabbing a fresh set of clothes and went into the bathroom, Naruto then stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Once undressed, he jumped in the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. He could feel the caked-on mud slowly sliding off his body. The water tinkled down his defined abs and running further down passed the trail of blondish hair leading down to his more private areas. After washing and scrubbing every crevasse of his body, Naruto instantly felt a million times better.

Stepping out the shower, Naruto wiped the moisture from his body with a towel then tied it around his lean waist. He used his forearm to smear some of the steam from the mirror, a blurry reflection stared back at him. Over the years, his face and body had matured, giving him more adult appearance. Any boyish features he once possessed were long gone excluding the three whiskers on each of his cheeks. Only when an unsettling growl erupted from his empty stomach that he remembered how hungry he was. Moving on to his next priority, Naruto quickly dressed in whatever clothes he had grabbed and headed to his favorite place-Ichiraku Ramen.

Arriving at the popular restaurant, he took a large whiff of the succulent aroma. With his mouthwatering and his energy gradually draining from lack of nourishment, he eagerly took a seat, snickering with a wide pleasant grin while rubbing his hands together. He was so impatient; he could almost taste the deliciousness coming from behind the counter. “Hey old man, let me get the usual with extra pork, yeah? And keep them coming!” 

“I’d know that order anywhere” An unknown voice commented.

Naruto’s brain didn’t immediately process who said that. Was he so hungry he was hearing voices? Hastily spinning around on his stool, Naruto face lit up as some of his friends walked in. Kiba, Hinata, and um…what was that guy’s name, again?

“Hi, guys!” Naruto blissfully announced as they took the empty seats next to him. Kiba purposefully directing the shy Hinata to the one closest to Naruto.

Resting his chin with the support of his fist, Kiba returned Naruto’s contagious smile. “When did you get back? We were afraid you’d gone off for another three years without telling anyone”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a slight embarrassment. It was short notice when Jiraiya had agreed to be his teacher. Because of that, he hadn’t had much time to tell anyone why he left so suddenly. The only people who knew were Kakashi, Tsunade and maybe Sakura. “No, I’m here for good now!” He proudly stated. “We got back not too long ago. I just stopped by to get a bite to eat” He said this just as a large bowl of double pork ramen was placed in front of him.

“Relieved to see you made it home in one piece. It’s that right, Hinata?” He said, nudging the timid girl with his elbow. She gave a small mouse-like noise of agreement though keeping her eyes looking downwards and her hands tucked in her lap. She looked uncomfortably nervous, although that’s how Naruto’s always known her to be. She was such a quiet and private person.

Naruto didn’t want to seem discourteous by eating in front of his friends, however, he could feel his stomach protesting, urging him to stop talking and eat! It was then Naruto spoke for his stomach. “Hey, do you guys wanna stick around and have some ramen?” He didn’t mind eating alone but he appreciated the company.

Lifting his hand, Kiba declined. “Nah, Shino and I have things we need to tend to, but I’m sure Hinata here would love to join you” This comment got a more responsive reaction from the girl. She brought her hands up in front of her, slightly waving them in protest, her face turned a brilliant red. Unfortunately, her petite voice was easily drowned out by Kiba’s bold laughter as he and Shino took off, leaving the two alone.

With his hunger growing and his self-control depleting, Naruto broke apart his wooden chopsticks and began eagerly stuffed his mouth full of the most delicious ramen he’d ever tasted. Nearly halfway through his first serving, he grew a little apprehensive from the stillness of the girl. The whole time he had been eating, he hadn’t heard a peep from Hinata. Looking over with a mouth full of noodles, Naruto nearly choked at the sight. The poor girl was hunched forward, her face a deep red and nearly in her lap. Her eyes were spinning as though she were about to faint. “Woah! Hinata, are you alright? Breath!” he panicked, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

“I, um, yes… I mean no, I…” Her voice was weak to the point Naruto had to lean in close to comprehend what she was trying to say, which only made her face flush more.  


Taking a moment to think, Naruto had an idea he thought would work. “You’re probably just hungry. How about we get you some nutritious ramen, huh? That will make you feel better.” Naruto then placed another order of his favorite ramen. Shortly after Hinata received her bowl, and Naruto received his second serving, they began eating together and surprisingly enough, Hinata slowly opened up more. Her sentences were short but loud enough to have so they could finally carry on a somewhat normal conversation.

Finishing off his sixth helping of ramen, Naruto loudly smacked his lips after slurping the remaining broth and noodles at the bottom of the bowl. “I’m stuffed!” He happily declared; his hunger satisfied. He sat the empty bowl down and looked over to see Hinata had also finished her food. “How did you like it? I get it all the time when I come here.”

Her eyes remain distant as though she was trying hard to not look at him. “Y-yes, thank you. It was truly the nicest meal I’ve ever had” She agreed, her voice still faint but loud enough to pick up without leaning in.

Naruto smiled; happy she had enjoyed herself. Standing up, he stretched and said, “I better get going. I’ve got to get that report done by tomorrow or else I’ll probably get the beating of a lifetime” He laughed off his words while paying for both their meals. Right before leaving, Naruto turned around and added, “It was good to see you again. We should do this again sometime.” Naruto saluted as he walked away with a full belly. Hinata waved back, watching him leave with a small genuine smile on her face.

By the time morning came, Naruto was rushing to get his affairs in order. Halfway through doing his report last night, he had accidentally fallen asleep. He then awoke to see he only had fifteen minutes before his report was considered late. With no time to spare, Naruto gave the shorten version, writing whatever he could to fill in the blank pages and get this in on time. He just hoped it would be good enough to save him a lecture from the old lady. 

Naruto dismissed the objections thrown at him by the guards as they chased him through the building. He then busted through the doors of the Hokage’s office, interrupting whatever Tsunade was doing at the moment. “I…have…my report…here!” He declared in pants, slamming his completed report on the curved desk in front of an unamused Hokage.

She stared at him in silence for a minute before finally saying, “Naruto…”. But before she could get another word out, Naruto was quick to jump on the defense and give his excuse.

“I know it’s a couple of minutes late, but seriously I was only doub- triple checking my report, making sure there were no mistakes” He spit out his explanation in a hurry, a page he took out of Kakashi sensei’s book and stretching the truth a little. However, given the look on her face, she wasn’t buying it. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try something to get off the hook. Man, even though he wasn’t a kid anymore he still didn’t feel like an adult. This was especially true when he would get scolded for doing something when he knew better.

This is when he prepared for the long list of insults to be thrown his way. Instead, and harsh tones were replaced with an apathetic, yet playful voice was heard saying, “Come now, surely you can think of something better than that. Have I taught you nothing?” As if that was his cue, Kakashi walks in, his expression unidentifiable with the mask covering most of his face. 

Seeing his former teacher enter the office, Naruto jaw nearly fell. Though they occasionally cross paths on the streets, he couldn’t remember the last time they’ve been in the Hokage’s office together. “Kakashi sensei! Why are you here?” It was interesting. Even though Kakashi was technically no longer his teacher, he still wanted to address him as if he were, merely out of respect.

“Perhaps Lady Tsunade is best to answer that” Kakashi answered, pushing the explanation on to said Hokage sitting behind the desk with an irritable grimace planted on her ageless face.

Nevertheless, she linked her fingers together and gave clarification. “If I may. Naruto, in a couple of days, I’ll be sending you and Sakura as back up for one of Kakashi’s upcoming missions. There will be an exchanging of top-secret information and we need to make sure this goes off without a hitch. Since all of you are used to working together, this should be no problem.”

Naruto’s body trembled with delight with every word that left her mouth. “Are you serious? This is gonna be great!” Naruto spouted just as she finished. His smile grew as nostalgia overtook him. He thought the times with team seven were over, but they still had one more mission in them! Well, almost all of team seven

“Good to see you’re enthused, but please remember to take this seriously. Kakashi, please fill him and Sakura in with more of the details of the mission a little later. Until then, please use this time to relax and prepare to set off tomorrow.” With that, she excused them out of her office. Naruto left as accord, not wanting to explain why his report was nearly blank.

Exiting the building of the Hokage, Naruto was still pumped for the upcoming mission. Since they were mere genins, Kakashi was the one always watching out for them, well this time it was their turn. Before taking another step, Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, silently asking him to halt. Without another step, Naruto looked at his teacher curiously. “How about you go find Sakura so we can go over some things for tomorrow? You can tell her to meet us at the training ground in, oh let’s say, an hour.". 

Naruto gave a firm. With that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving him to carry out his order and find Sakura. As soon as Kakashi departed, Naruto started his search, looking around town, going wherever he believed he could find her.

Taking nearly the full hour to find her, he finally spotted his pink-haired comrade talking to Ino near her family’s flower shop. Yelling and waving his arms as he ran over, Naruto called out to her, doing whatever to catch her attention. When the two girls turned around, neither of them looked too thrilled to see him. When he reached them, Sakura immediately ended their private conversation, letting out an irritated huff. “What is it, Naruto? We already spent a whole week together. Can’t I have one day of peace?”

“Good to see you too” Naruto sarcastically replied, knowing Sakura only said those things, not because she truly didn’t like him but because it was more out of habit. “I’m here because we’re being assigned another mission with Kakashi!” This news was enough to bring her out of her mood.

Sakura blinked, studying for any sort of falsehood in his words. When she saw none she had to ask, “Is this true?”

“Yeah. He’s waiting for us at the training grounds. We need to get going now!” Naruto explained impatiently. Without much more to persuade her, she agreed to come along, and together they ran to their old training spot to meet up with Kakashi. If they hurried, exactly one hour had passed from the time Kakashi quoted for them to be there. Of course, both knew it was foolish to think their former teacher would be there on time anyway.

As expected, they were the first to arrive. Sakura appeared calm but Naruto was visibly excited. He was motivated and ready for it to already be tomorrow. A few silent minutes into their wait, Sakura's tender voice caught his ears. “Hey Naruto, do you think before Kakashi gets here, I could ask you a serious question?

Naruto’s cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. Who knows what she could want to ask him? “Sure. Ask me anything”

Taking a few steps closer to him, her eyes veered downward before finally making eye contact. “I never got a chance to ask you, but… did you happen to talk to Sasuke any before he left? Did he mention may be why he was leaving?”

Naruto’s excited demeanor quickly died upon hearing Sasuke’s name. This brought him back to the last time he was with Sasuke. He would never forget the look on his face when he admitted he wanted to leave the village. Naruto balled his fists and gritted his teeth at the past memories. If had he known that would have been the last night they would have shared together, he would have held on a little tighter. However, knowing Sasuke, that wouldn’t have ended any better.

He would be the first to admit he was upset at Sasuke for leaving the way he did, but something inside told him, if Sasuke truly didn’t care, he wouldn’t have confided to him as much as he did. He hoped this meant Sasuke cared enough to come back on his own one day.

Suddenly remembering Sakura’s question, Sasuke had mention he had planned to leave. Something about things he needed to take care of - alone. Sadly, he never would find out what those things were, exactly. Nonetheless, Sasuke had entrusted this secret onto him. Anything that happened between them was their own private matter. 

He looked at her, holding his answer for a moment longer than answering, “No. He didn’t say anything to me.” 

It hurt to see her the sadness she tried to hide, but he felt this was the best choice. Besides, Naruto had no intention of going back on his promise to Sasuke to bring him home. Once the silence of disappointment passed, they continued to make small talk until Kakashi arrived. But once an hour passed and then another, they had lost all their impatience. “Ahh! Where is he? Why does he always do this to us?!” Naruto bellowed loudly, his booming voice startling a few birds from a nearby tree.

“Naruto, if this was just a trick to get me alone with you-” Sakura was smiling as she spoke but her tone dripped with murder. 

“It’s not, I promise! Kakashi told me to get you so we can have our meeting” Naruto babbled as he tried to defend himself, scared to set off Sakura’s rage.

Just then, a loud yawn was heard up above. Titling their heads up, they saw none other than a masked, white-haired man. “Can you two keep it down? So noisy” He commented sluggishly all while twisting a finger in his ear.

“You’re Late!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back so that means a new chapter!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm still really excited about this sequel and I just Know Naruto and Sasuke are going to be happy to see each other again...maybe? Oh well, it's going to happen.

“You’re Late!” Naruto and Sakura furiously hollered in unison as he gracefully dropped from the high tree branch, he had been occupying for who knows how long. It was well over an hour past time he said to meet up. That was less time they had to relax and time they would never get back.

Kakashi let out a subtle laugh that soon died. “There is a lesson to be learned with patience” He stated, wagging his finger at them as though they were still children that needed to be taught a lesson.

“Haven’t we already learned this same lesson many times with you? And just how long have you been sitting there anyway, huh?” Sakura commented, her face scrunched up with her eyebrow twitching, showing how obviously annoyed she was.

“Not long. I came about the time Naruto complained he was hungry for about the hundredth time.” That would make it around twenty minutes. “Now that we’re all here, would both follow me? I’d like to discuss these matters elsewhere” Confused since there was no one around, the young shinobi looked at one another before complying. Staying a few feet behind their teacher, all three of them proceeded further away from their initial meeting spot. They soon arrived at an empty clearing, though this did not seem to be their final destination.

Growing weary from all the walking and not much talking, Naruto let out a tired groan as Sakura politely asked, “Um, Kakashi sensei, where are you taking us?” They were both thinking the same thought. And as the question left her mouth, Kakashi ceased his steps. There he just stood. Frozen in place. Not making any sounds and not even a twitch of a muscle. Afraid he may have detected some danger, Sakura and Naruto ran to where he was standing. However, when they got close enough, to their shock, their once animated teacher had been replaced with a decoy dummy somehow without them noticing.

It was then they both understood this was a trap. Less than a second later, multiple kunai came flying at them, attached were ignited exploding paper that was ready to detonate. Narrowly escaping the explosions, Sakura and Naruto took cover, hoping to locate their teacher and whoever was responsible. While advancing forward to safety, they were also dodging countless kunai and shuriken that seemed to be coming from every direction. 

Realizing they couldn’t run forever, they stopped running and prepared to fight. It was then they saw just how outnumbered they were. Hundreds of masked figures surrounded them. Each one of them equipped a deadly weapon in hand.

Giving Sakura a discreet signal, Naruto leaped backward, far enough get out of range while preparing his own. As Naruto jumped into position, they all came at them in tandem. Holding nothing back, when the enemies were in range, Sakura lifted her fist and drove it deep into the Earth, creating an impressive force that broke the ground into multiple pieces like a massive earthquake.

As the unstable enemies started to explode, they both knew what they were up against. Shadow Clones. That means there had to be a ring leader. Once the ground settled from Sakura’s attack, it was now his turn. Naruto came raining down from above, swiftly kicking and knocking back the few enemies in his vicinity before relieving a large ball of spinning chakra in his palm. In a blinding speed, Naruto let out a raucous cry, “Rasengan!”, as he unleashed a bright blast of energy from both hands. By the time a majority of chakra had left his body, there were no other enemies to be seen.

Boastfully putting his hands on his hips, Naruto admired his handy work at how well he cleaned up on account of the now-empty forest. Unfortunately, his celebration was cut short when he heard a scream that made his heart drop. His eyes flying in the direction of the scream. What he saw only made his face darkened with anger. A much larger man, wearing a flowing dark cloak and mask that concealed his identity held Sakura roughly in his grasp. He had her wrists bounded with one large hand while the other pointed a deadly kunai at her neck.

Controlling his boiling anger, ready to rip this man apart, Naruto rationally thought out the situation. He knew there would be no way he could reach her without the man already slashing her throat. Angry that he allowed his friend’s life to be in danger and little he could do, Naruto tried turning his rage into something useful. “Let her go!” He demanded, hoping he could buy some time in order to recover his chakra as well as watch for any opportunity that the man would let his guard down.

“Not until you give me what I’m after” He spoke a smug way that was muffled by the thick cloth over his mouth. Adjusting his weapon, pressing the weapon harder into her skin, Naruto saw the terror in her eyes as she physically flinched at the danger. He spoke in a grave voice that was muffled by the thick cloth over his face he kept in front to conceal his identity. Adjusting his weapon, not placing the sharp edge to the skin of her skin.

“And what would that be?” He barked with a dangerous growl; Naruto clenched his fists even tighter. He could feel some of his chakra had recovered but he needed more time. Never taking his eyes off the hands that held at her throat, he pushed to keep the conversation moving.

An obnoxious laugh erupted from underneath his cloth as his hold on Sakura tightened. “I want all the information you have on Kakashi Hatake. Weaknesses, his loved ones…his best friend, all of it!”

“We don’t know anything. You’re asking the wrong people” Sakura confessed stressfully through her teeth. She was fighting hard to keep her hands firmly gripped to the man’s sleeve that was holding her against her will. 

This time the man let out a few frustrated grunts as he repeatedly stomped his foot on the ground. And for the first time, removing his kunai off Sakura’s neck. He pointed the sharp weapon towards him and yelled, “Unacceptable! The students should know everything about their teachers, just as the teacher should about their pupils!”

How bizarre how differently this man’s behavior was. He only knew of one other person who would flip out at the drop of a hat like that. Cocking his head to the side, suddenly things started clicking in Naruto’s head. As the man continued his rant, Naruto tuned him out and pulled back his anger. He could almost shake his head at the ridiculousness of what was happening.

Naruto then stood to his full height and allowed the man to finish his outburst “Alright! Alright! How about this. If Kakashi or I were to race around the world, who do you think would win?”

Humoring the man, Naruto pretended to think long about the answer putting a finger on his chin. Once finished, Naruto outreached his arm and pointed directly at the man with his index finger and confidently answered, “Given that choice? I would definitely say Kakashi sensei…”

“WHAT?!” The masked “enemy” yelled comically, forgetting about his hostage as Naruto had insulted him to the highest degree.

His dramatic reaction soon put to an end when a different voice interjected. “That will do, Guy” Soon after, Kakashi came between them with an unimpressed look as he put his book away in his back pouch.

Sakura’s eyes then widen with her mouth hanging in disbelief. “Huh?” she asked herself in astonishment as she quickly put the last pieces together knowing her life was spared. With this realization, Sakura’s scared face soon turned livid. Her face was completely consumed by anger, to the point veins were popping out of her forehead. Not amused with whatever joke they were trying to pull; Sakura elbowed a disguised Might Guy square in the stomach making him finally release her.

Taking a few steps back while holding his gut he managed to speak through the pain, “Sorry for the scare. We just wanted to test you two”

Test? This is where some elaboration would be appreciated. They were just made to believe their went MIA while a band of dangerous shinobi was aiming to kill them.

“Absolutely! Kakashi wasn’t convinced if you guys had what it took to be his support. I told him that he should have more faith since you were his students, but just to prove, we set up this test and we’re happy to say that you passed!” Guy explained energetically, giving them congratulatory pats on the back along with an approving thumbs up.

Naruto and Sakura remained silent, giving both Kakashi and Guy dead stares. “My, my, what’s with those faces? Don’t forget, we’ll soon be a team again, so let’s just bury the hatchet. We don’t want any hard feelings getting in the way of our mission, now do we?”

Naruto's face eased up at Kakashi’s persuasion. They were a team again and what’s important is that they had proven to Kakashi that he had nothing to fear. Putting their feelings aside, Kakashi excused Guy so he could finally be given all the information for their next mission.

Naruto listened carefully. Although he was excited, he was also nervous. And with the amount of strictness, Kakashi put into his words made him all the more nervous. There was a high level of dangerous risks that came along with information exchange. One false move, and if you don’t act fast, things can go bad quickly. Though, it was going to take a lot more than that to scare him. Naruto was determined to prove himself worthy of working by Kakashi’s side, not as his students but as equals and his comrades. Not like in the past where he treated it more like babysitting.

The next day, with his bags packed, Naruto finished off the last remnants of the milk in the carton. Throwing it in the trash, he took one final look at his tiny apartment. Closing the door behind him, Naruto casually walked through the village, receiving many happy smiles as he ventured his way to the gates. Once there, he was surprised to see already Kakashi waiting on them for a change. He was leaning up against a tall wooden post, his posture slightly relaxed as he lost himself in his thoughts.

“Ah, hello, you two” He casually greeted his team, sounding as indifferent as always, as he reached his hand behind his back. At first glance, Naruto believed he was reaching for his book, as usual. Things have changed but some things always stay the same. To his amazement, instead of pulling out his smutty literature, he pulled out a small wrist band with a screen along with a single earbud. 

Handing the device to him, Naruto examined the device curiously just as Sakura came up behind him to which received her own. “What you have here are security monitors. Wearing these devices will allow us to communicate as well as monitor each one of your vitals. They are to be worn at all times, is that clear?” Kakashi explained as he attached his own to his wrist,

Following suit, Naruto and Sakura proceeded to strap the band to their bare wrists and a headphone in one ear. He recalled using similar communication gadgets before on missions, but nothing to this caliber. Familiarizing himself with the new equipment, just one touch of the screen activated the device. Illuminating and showing a list of functions and, as Kakashi mentioned, his vital signs. Heart rate, temperature, and chakra flow, it was all there.

Seeing the button with a speaker symbol on it, Naruto assumed this would be used to speak to the others. Unable to resist, he held down the button and shouted, “Hello Sakura! Can you hear me?” 

Sharp piercing feedback was the result from which he hastily removed the headphones from his ear. A sudden hard forceful punch to his shoulder knocked him back a few steps. There he was met with the spiteful glare of his pink-haired teammate. “Don’t stand that close, stupid! I can hear you fine without that.” she scolded.

Rubbing his shoulder from Sakura’s not so kind touch, Naruto chuckled in amusement saying, “What? I was just testing and making sure they worked” It was just like old times.

“Settle down, you two. We’ll have plenty of opportunities to test these out later.” Kakashi stated, now sticking the headphone into his ear. Once they had everything in order and everyone accounted for, it was time to set out on their mission. With Kakashi taking the lead, the two younger ninjas trailed behind watching his back.

Moving swiftly through the forest, the trees providing effective means of travel, Naruto took in the scenery while his keen senses were busy detecting any potential dangers that could be lurking. The trio was headed North. There, they would meet with an external source that would give them further instructions. 

With minimal breaks in between, they were estimated to reach their destination much earlier than initially quoted. Kakashi said this would provide them extra time to scout the area and familiarize themselves with their surroundings in the events that things did not go according to plan. From his own unfortunate experiences, Naruto was aware of the importance of having numerous backup plans.

As they voyaged closer, Naruto started to notice a slight pressure that began to build in his abdomen region. He compared the feeling to when he would get butterflies in his stomach, except the butterflies were giant and intensely flapping their wings. The pressure from then on only began to increase. Feeling a sharp stitch, he recoiled, letting out a hiss of discomfort. A heated line of perspiration began to form on his brow and his vison slightly faded in and out.

Not wanting to slow his team down, he chose to ignore the pressure and press on. He held the area with one hand all while trying to wipe the rough look off his face. Soon followed, he heard an obnoxious repetitive beeping noise coming from close by, shortly followed by Sakura asking in a voice full of concern, “Naruto? Are you ok?” 

He should have figured. He tried to disguise it, but his discomfort was obviously transparent from the eyes of trained medical shinobi like Sakura. Still, he didn’t feel like a burden to his team. “Yeah, I’m good. Why? Are you worried about me?” Naruto played it off the best he could with another joke.

Huffing and slowing her pace to a halt, she stopped Naruto by grabbed his wrist and pulling him towards her. “Because your band is going off” She declared, showing him the flashing band on his wrist. The source of the alarm. “It reads your chakra levels are fluctuating abnormally. You sure nothing is wrong?”

He gave her a gentle smile and placed his hand on top of hers. He drew her hand away from his wrist but held it in his hand. His blue eyes met hers as he reassured her all while ignoring the fluttering pressure. “I promise. There is nothing to worry about” Surprisingly, sometime after taking her hand, the pain began to lessen along with the dying of the wrist alarm. “You see? It stopped. Come on, we have to catch back up to Kakashi.”

Sakura gave him one last worried glance as he released her hand. Trusting his word, she let it go for now. Sakura advanced onward while Naruto stayed behind, watching her as she vanished into the forest. Once she left, his demeanor quickly grew serious. Someone was there. Someone had been watching them.

Training his eyes on where the movement had come from, he never took them off the spot. During that time, there were no other movements, aside from the leaves blowing, nor any foreign chakra from what he could detect. Whoever or whatever it was, it was gone now. Knowing the longer he waited, the further his team was moving, he hesitantly moved to catch up with his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the second chapter. Naruto has grown up a bit. I'm surprised but also he can't stay a kid forever if he wants to be hokage. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support. You guys really keep my writing going. I have fun writing but I have even more fun when I know others are enjoying it too. All the comments, kudos, subs, and bookmarks mean so much to me!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	3. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a new chapter for you. I'm super excited because I love this story so much.  
> Thank you so much for being so kind. It makes everything so much better having you guys here with me on our little journey to find Naruto his one true love, Sasuke!
> 
> On with the chapter!!!!

Traveling throughout most of the day, it was early dusk by the time they had stopped at a grassy break in the forest. Expecting their base area to be empty, like it normally was, Naruto was surprised to find a wooden cabin occupying a section of the field. Inspecting the house from afar, Naruto was puzzled and had many questions. Is this where they would be spending the night? It was small and didn’t appear sturdy let alone provide much shelter if any enemies were to attack. Though he suppose it would suffice if it meant only getting some well-deserved rest for tomorrow morning. But who was this elderly gentleman sitting on the porch smoking a pipe? Was he lost? Or could it be that this old man had been waiting for them? 

When the man stood, he came to about the height of Naruto’s shoulders. As the old man advanced towards them, he exhaled a cloud of smoke from on side of his mouth. From here, Naruto could smell the strong scent of tobacco. Though Kakashi didn’t seem concerned, Naruto and Sakura were instantly put on their guard. Expect the unexpected and this old geezer was no exception.

Carefully, Naruto inched his hand closer to his weapons pouch. However, his hand sharply froze when the old man’s attention was upon him and where his hand laid. The man’s strict eyes searched him over once and then twice before he pulled the pipe from his mouth and smiled, his eyes softening. “Kakashi, good to see you again. Last time I saw you, well, either you’ve got taller or I’ve shrunk” He wheezed in laughter. Bringing it down, he wiped his tears in his eyes. Letting out the breath he had unknowingly kept, he instantly dropping his defense, understanding the old man was a friend. “Ah, and this must be your team, I presume.”

Kakashi slightly bowed and casually answered, moving the conversation along, “Nice to see you again, Nino. We appreciate-” The elderly man brought his hand up, pausing Kakashi mid-sentence. 

“Now, you know better than that. I have always and will always be loyal to Konoha. ” He proclaimed pompously. Kakashi kept his head low in respect as the man spun around on his heels. He took another suckle from his pipe and said, “We can discuss details later once you and your team are done out here” he waved them off and retreated into the wooden cabin. 

Naruto and the others patiently waited as the old man crept back into his house. Once the door closed behind him, Naruto immediately asked, “Kakashi sensei, who was that just now?”

Kakashi lifted his head and gave a short answer. “Nino Tamiya, he has been an ally to the hidden leaf village for many decades now. He is one of the hand full of members we trust to shelter teams and offer help outside our village.” Naruto could hear the fluctuation in Kakashi’s voice which told Naruto he was more than just an old man. 

“Is he part of Konoha’s travelers aid program?” Sakura questioned, having heard of them during her training with Tsunade. 

Kakashi nodded. “In a sense. However, that program is set up only through allying villages. People like Nino have voluntarily moved off the grid to offered isolated shelters to numerous teams of the leaf who travel far distances for dangerous missions. Do not be fooled by his age. He’s wise and has saved many of our comrades over the years.” Clearing his throat, Kakashi was quick to change the subject. With not much sunlight left, he gave them the task of scout the area. They were each assigned a direction and ordered to search for potential escape routes, hideouts, or any hidden threats or hazards that could a hinder to themselves or the mission. They were to report back to the cabin before nightfall. 

With no time to lose, they each set off in their appropriate direction. During his solo scavenge, Naruto saw it was a lot more mountainous than he had first expected. The mountains weren’t as big as the one back home, but there were plenty of them. Each one disclosing shallow caves and high peaks where anyone could hideout and would double as an effective lookout. It might be a good idea to check it out, he thought as he bounded up the uneven face of the tallest ridged mountain to get a better view. On his way up, he took note of how unstable the mountain truly was. A few slips and several collapsing rocks were evidence of that. 

Finally reaching the highest point, he narrowed his trained eyes, focusing as he studied his surroundings. Up here he could see everything. From the long stretch of forest to the tops of the other smaller mountains, it all seemed to go on forever. Narrowing his eyes further, he spotted a large clearing a few miles away that dipped slightly below the horizon. That’s where they would be meeting the informant tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, Naruto took in a long, deep breath of the crisp mountain air. It was quiet and from what he could describe, serene. It wasn’t every day calm moments like this happen, so he tried to absorb as much of it as often as he could. Who knows what tomorrow would bring, and he had to be ready. With that being said, it was time to get back to work. Naruto did one final scan before scaling down the mountainside, more pieces of mountain toppling alongside him. 

Back at the bottom, Naruto finished the last part of his search, returning to the cabin with his collected information just as night began to fall. Arriving back at the grassy field with the cabin, he was being waited on by Kakashi and Sakura who had also finished their search. Eager to report his findings, Naruto widely opened his mouth to speak, only to be denied as Kakashi spoke over him. “Let’s talk inside,” his tone insisted it was less of a suggestion. Shutting his mouth, Naruto held on to his eagerness for a while longer as they were lead into the small cabin. 

Entering through the tiny entrance, one at a time, it was just as small on the inside as it appeared on the outside. Though the walls held a warm and cozy atmosphere, having four people occupy the small living quarters at once was anything but comfortable. Directed by to sit and make themselves at home, they somehow found enough room on the floor where they could exchange their findings.

Naruto finally was able to tell them all about the hideout caves and lookout points he had discovered while Sakura found some deep underground tunnels. Nino went on to explain those tunnels were abandoned mine shafts that were once used to mine valuable minerals. With all this information, they could choose the most effective places to set up blockades and traps. 

Tomorrow was anticipated to be a long day so it would be wise to get as much sleep as he could. After a long discussion and a nice hot meal, they were shown to their room. The three of them would be sharing a guest room. With no furniture, the room consisted of one window, green walls, and the floor lined with tatami mats. 

Naruto didn’t complain, he appreciated the hospitality and it beats sleeping outside on the cold ground. Naruto dug out his sleeping bag and got situated for a good night sleep. After all the traveling and the heavy meal, as soon as he got under the covers he could feel his eyes grow heavy before drifting off to sleep. 

Naruto suddenly was jolted awake. He was unsure of how long he had been asleep but it couldn’t have been that long since it was still dark outside. His eyes scanning the moonlit room and the first thing he noticed was that Kakashi and Sakura were no longer there. Their sleeping bags and backpacks, all of it was gone. There was no way they would have left him behind if there had been trouble. Strangely enough, even though he was alone and had no idea where the rest of his team had gone, he didn’t feel nervous or scared. 

His focus changed when the door silently slid open. Behind it emerged a silhouette of someone who he didn’t recognize at first. Sitting up, Naruto eyes adjusted more as the image of the person drew closer into the light of the moonlit room. “Sasuke?” he spoke aloud, rubbing his eyes to make sure it was who he thought it was. “Sasuke is that-” Naruto paused when Sasuke brought a finger to his pink lips showing Naruto he needed to be quiet. 

Naruto licked his dry lips while his eyes, fully entranced, followed the older and taller image of Sasuke walking closer to him. When he got within a couple of feet in front of him, he bent down on one knee and in a hushed seductive voice said, “It’s been a while, loser” The insult did phase him. It was quite pleasant to hear it come from Sasuke’s mouth again. 

He blinked a few times more times. “Is that really you, Sasuke?” He refused to look away. He brought a hand up and caressed the cheek of the Uchiha. It felt so real and so nice under his fingers. His skin was soft and silky just as he remembered. “I don’t understand…Where are Kakashi and Sakura?” 

Sasuke’s shallow smirk dropped. “Is that all you care about? Have you forgotten about me?” 

“No! Never. I would never forget you. How could I?” Naruto snapped, his voice strained from all the emotions fighting to come out. “Not a day goes by when I don’t think about you. Everything I do, everywhere I go, I see you. I see you, Sasuke!” Calling out his name, Naruto threw his arms around the Uchiha into a tight embrace. Even though Sasuke didn’t return the sentiment, Naruto continued to hold him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. His warmth, his scent, all of it consumed him. Joyful tears began dripping from his shut eyes which only made him hold him more. He could have stayed like this forever. True happiness was what he felt holding Sasuke in his arms once more. 

However, the muffled sound of an alarm was heard, interrupting their moment. Once the sound became more distinguished Sasuke soon vanished from his grasp. “Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasu-” Naruto eventually awoke to darkness, softly mumbling Sasuke’s name, but to his displeasure, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated from his dream and the constant beeping, Naruto angrily ripped the band off his wrist where immediately the noise ceased and the silence of the night returned. 

Naruto looked around the room to find Sakura and Kakashi both laying peacefully asleep. Nut no Sasuke to be found. He must truly be awake now. Thankfully the noise didn’t wake them up. Laying his sweaty face in his hands, Naruto let an inaudible sigh of distress. Not another dream. How many times was he going to have those dreams? He and something else internally groaned. All that remained was a sweat-soaked sleeping bag and the tight pressure in his abdomen. He could feel his chakra levels spike and the pressure continue to build. 

Naruto knew if he had any chance of getting back to sleep he had to get rid of this pressure. Silently rising, he snuck from the room and crept to the bathroom, the only room with a lock. In the privacy of the bathroom, Naruto ran the cold water from the sink and splashed the refreshing water all over his face. Once collected enough to think, Naruto searched to identify the root cause of the pressure. Grabbing the ends of his shirt, he swiftly removed his damp shirt from. Traveling down his tan muscular torso, down to his lower stomach, he gasped at what he saw. It the mark of the sealed beast fully imprinted on his midsection. 

Kyuubi. The demon who had laid dormant inside him for years. 

And behind all this pressure was the burning pulse of the nine tails thriving more than ever. It had been so long Naruto had almost forgotten how incredible the power of the beast truly was. But why now? What could have caused Kyuubi to come out of his seclusion after all this time? Naruto frantically thought as he ran his hand over the seal. Gratefully, the demon did not seem too interested in fighting for control for the moment him. Taking calming breathes and splashing more water over his face and body, he could feel the restless beast and the pressure start release. 

Hearing an abrupt knock on the door caused him to jump. Fumbling to putting his shirt back on correctly, Naruto hurried to unlocked and open the bathroom door. “Sorry, I was just, um, sorry” He apologized to the person who had kept waiting. 

“Are you feeling ill, child?” It was Nino. 

Naruto didn’t know how to answer. He wasn’t suffering from an illness but how to explain the demon sealed inside him was causing his despair. “Nope, everything is good here. I just had to use the bathroom” He lied with a carefree chuckle that always got him out of awkward situations. 

“Don’t you lie to me, child” Nino frankly demanded, causing Naruto to instantly drop his goofball persona. “I’d know that chakra anywhere. I could sense it spilling throughout the house. You have the jinchuriki inside you, don’t you?”

Naruto breath hitched in his throat. How did he know all this? Did Kakashi tell him or did he know all along? “Ever since I can remember.” His answer came out rougher than he had anticipated. Talking about the nine tail was a sensitive subject for him. 

“I have had the pleasure of working alongside other jinchurikis in my days. They were elite shinobi with astonishing power. But by the looks of things, you have poor control over yours.” He continued, his words irritating Naruto in the process. 

Naruto clenched his teeth trying to hold back a growl. This guy talks like he knows it all. He would never understand what it’s like to go through life as a jinchuuriki. “It’s not like I haven’t tried. I had control but recently it has been acting up.” Naruto turned his head, feeling ashamed for what he was about to ask. “I don’t suppose they gave you any advice on how they controlled them, did they?

Nino paused as he thought. “No, nothing”. Naruto nearly dropped at his answer. Waste of time. “From what I recall, they never once mentioned forcing control or anything like that with their demons. They fought alongside them as one.”

“That’s where we’re different. Kyuubi has always fought for control.” He stated, placing his hand on his stomach where the mark would be. 

Scratching his bread, the old man hummed, “Then perhaps controlling is not the correct answer. Instead of suppressing its calls, have you ever stopped to listen to what it desires?”

Naruto’s tilted his head, fully confused. “Listen to it? How am I supposed to do that?”

The old man just shrugged. “I cannot answer that for I am not a jinchuuriki. But I believe once you learn that ability, you too shall become an elite shinobi like the others.” With that, he slipped away down the hall into his room leaving Naruto something to think about. 

Listen instead of control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked the new chapter. It had a lot in it that it was needed. Next chapter, I think we might be seeing Sasuke so I hope everyone is ready for that. I'm going to get started on the next chapter because I hate updating so slowly!!! I'm sorry! If I got paid to write I would be doing nothing but that all day, trust me!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments. It gets me through some pretty rough days. You guys are the best and I love all of you!


	4. It's a Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. A lot of things have been going on and I just need to learn to manage my time better. I appreciate all of you who are sticking with me. It's my pleasure to bring you this new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Fully dressed but not fully conscious, Naruto found waking up a difficult task. He rested his head in the folds of his arms while his body laid slumped over the table. It was no surprise that he was tired considering what little sleep he managed. Upon returning from the bathroom, the pressure from the nine tails came and went two more times that night. After tossing and turning, attempting to alleviate the pressure, his mind went back to the brief conversation he had with Nino. He told him he had to learn to listen to the beast instead of trying to control it. 

Even now, he had no idea how he was supposed to do any of that. Still, if what he said was true, that listening was key to harvesting and unlocking the true spirit of the beast and bring him closer to becoming Hokage, then he would learn to do it. 

This proved to be a lot easier said than done. He tried every attempt to listen to the beast by asking what it wanted. But no matter what he tried the pressure would not ease up. Eventually, the pressure did lessen on its own accord, allowing him a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

Involuntarily opening his mouth, Naruto let out another long yawn. “Geez Naruto, how many times are you going to keep yawning like that?”. 

“It’s only been like three” He responded followed by another yawn. “…four”. 

Sakura shook her head. “More like ten. Here, drink this. It will help you wake up” She stated, handing him a cup filled with freshly brewed morning tea. Fixing his posture, Naruto reached over the table and accepted the drink. As he felt the burn of hot tea filled his mouth and run down his throat, he could also feel the hydration starting to wake him. 

As he finished the last few drinks of tea, Kakashi and Nino entered the room. “Good Morning, you two. I hope you slept well.” Nino greeted them as he lit his pipe. 

“Yes, we did. Thank you for your hospitality.” Sakura chimed sweetly answering for the rest of their team. 

Speak for yourself, Naruto thought as he concealed another yawn. He needed another cup of tea. 

The old man stood there and laughed as their former teacher took a seat beside him. “The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I take pride knowing I can still help the leaf even in my old age.” 

While the others made small talk, Naruto's mind was focus on another cup of tea. Reaching across the table for the kettle, Naruto outreached hand paused mid-reach as Kakashi snatched the kettle from him.

“Morning,” he plainly said, refilling Naruto’s cup before his own.

“Good Morning” 

Picking up his newly filled cup, Naruto raised it to his lips. As he drank he felt the unsettling sensation that he was being watched. Looking over the rim of his cup, Naruto’s suspensions were confirmed. Staring at him was his masked teacher. His uncovered eyebrow arched suspiciously as if he was searching for something. Pressing the cup longer on his lips, he felt the increasing heat of the burning tea on his sensitive lips. He started to sweat. As the pain was getting too much to handle, Kakashi’s uncovered eye moved away from him and to the conversation between the others.

Immediately, Naruto pulled the cup from his lips. The tingle of the burn still there as he comically fanned his lips for a second. He placed the cup back on the table and wiped the remaining drops of liquid from his mouth. He stood up from the table and walked the short distance to the front door. Letting himself out, he felt an instant relief being out of the cramped cabin and into the open air. 

The grass was still wet with morning dew and the mist felt pleasant on his sun-kissed skin. Closing his eyes, he blew out the stale air from his lungs and replenished with a deep breath of clean air. After a few calming breathes, he wanted to try and communicate with the nine tails again. After last night, he got to thinking of how this could affect today’s mission? The demon was acting out with no rhyme or reason and it worried him.

Concentrating on the existing presence of the beast, he tried again to listen closely to anything comprehensible that would tell him what he should be doing. For that instant, he thought he was on to something. The only other times he ever acknowledged the nine tails was when it was in the midst of his rage. 

As he drifted closer to what felt like the lair of the beast, he was ultimately met only with the sounds of nature. The old man has just gone senile, he thought before the abrupt closing of a door caught his attention. “There you are, Naruto. Come on, we have to get ready to go” He could hear Sakura’s voice projecting louder as she walked through the wet grass towards him.

Dropping his hand, Naruto opened his eyes and spun around on his heels. Now facing his pink-haired teammate, Naruto instinctively smiled as he always did. Surprisingly, she smiled back at him as her hand started to move. He followed her movements with his eyes as he reached into her pocket, she pulled out…something.

Curious as a child, not knowing what she held, Naruto waited, silent but impatient, hoping she would open her hand and show what she had for him. When she finally did, Naruto’s smile instantly fell. “Kakashi said we have to have these on at all times, Naruto. What part of that didn’t you understand?” He heard Sakura’s patronizing voice emerge behind her now fake smile. 

With a discontent grumble, Naruto accepted the band and placed the band around his tan wrist. After Sakura’s lecture, with his shoulders hunched and the band now securely fastened on his person, he and Sakura returned to the cabin to finish the final preparations for the mission.

Not long after, the group of three took off into the depth of the forest, heading towards their designated meeting point. Now in shinobi mode, Naruto’s exhaustion was no longer present. Instead, he was filled with the fighting spirit that gave him the extra boost of energy he needed. Jumping through the thick foliage of the forest, Naruto couldn’t help but be impatient at the speed they were traveling. Kakashi’s reason for this being that rushing left openings for mistakes. He said this all while repeating for the hundredth time for them to stay on their guard. 

Naruto understood his former teacher’s way of thinking. It was the same Kakashi that he had trained under many years ago, but times were different. Naruto was a skilled and experienced shinobi and had his way of doing things. In no way would he consider himself perfect, but the chances of anything getting past him when his attention was solely on the mission was highly unlikely.

Growing closer to the meeting point, they dropped down from the treetops and on to the ground where they shifted to a walking pace. No longer hidden by the protection of the forest, they wandered into the middle of a massive clearing while staying close to each other. There was nowhere to hide. They were left exposed but not defenseless.  


As a chilling breeze blew past neither of them reacted. They remained still as the gentle breeze swayed the grass and leaves. Canceling out these noises, his trained ears and eyes saw beyond that, automatically picking up the sound of distant footsteps crunching the grass as they approached.

A group of four strong shinobi came into view from the opposite side of the field. One leading in the front, two on each side, and the last one trailing behind. They had on dark grey vests and were equipped with the same weapons, probably for the same reason if something went awry. They were a team not too different except they still had their fourth member

Naruto quickly recovered. This was no time to be crying over Sasuke. 

Almost upon them, Naruto could make out the four shinobi standing from each point were surrounding a fifth member of their team. He could barely see passed the others but from what he could see, the man did not give the impression that he was a fighter. He was small in stature and the grey vest he wore swallowed his sickly body.

Stopping a few yards from where they were standing, two of the strong shinobi stepped aside, giving the fifth member room to emerge. Once he did, it was only Kakashi who took a step forward leaving Naruto and Sakura to witness the exchange. On the surface, Naruto looked calm but inside his heart was racing with anticipation as Kakashi approached them.

Keeping his arms close to his side, he balled his sweaty hands into tight fists. His attention never diverted from what was happening in front of him nor from the other members. He took several silent breaths as he watched on. After a few words were exchanged, the fifth member pulled a rolled-up scroll from his vest and offered it to Kakashi.

Accepting it graciously, Kakashi placed the scroll into his vest and zipped it up. Once the exchange was complete, each member returned to their respected teams, and just like that, it was over. It appeared the mission was a success, but Naruto knew better than to think it was that simple. That was only the first part of the mission. The dangerous part still yet to come.

Without another word, they retreated with the scroll in their possession. Slowly, they walked back the same way they came and into the confines of the forest. Once in the trees, they were flying, barely grazing the branch before leaping back into the air. With the scroll in their possession, they were a target for enemies who were tempted to get their hands on the information inside. 

They hurried back to the cabin, the safest place they had to prepare their next move. As they traveled back, Naruto’s keen senses were busy scouting for any danger that might be trailing them. The forest was quiet and seemingly empty, making his job a lot easier. When they arrived at the cabin, they saw Nino sitting on the porch as he had when they first arrived. He stood up quickly, reading their hurried movements. 

“Troubles?” 

Kakashi did not answer at first. He pulled out the scroll from his vest and quickly analyzed the rolled-up scroll once more. “We will be taking our leave” he finally responded. Nino nodded, understanding they got what they came for. 

Not long after collecting their belongings, they paid their appreciation to Nino one last time before they set out through the forest, heading in the direction towards home. As they ventured further, there was still no trace of any other chakra. It was strange. Usually, they run across some fluctuations of different chakras like on their way to the cabin.  


That’s when he started to feel the onset of pressure coming from the nine tails. It was constricting his stomach muscles into knots. Naruto tried to push the growing pain down as he silently pleaded with the demon, not now, please. He hoped it would listen to him for a change.

He clenched his hand to his stomach. His attention was now divided between the pressure and the mission. With a low hostile growl, Naruto fought back. He would learn to listen to his demon later. Right now, he needed to focus on the mission. His team’s safety was his main concern at the moment. Everyone made it home safely. 

Naruto ignored the howling of the beast, keeping it locked away and pressure off his face. He couldn’t let the others know. They needed to get home. However, as they pressed further, Naruto was sweating hard and losing his concentration even more. All he could sense now was the pulsating pressure in his body.  


The one thing that brought him back was when the blurred image of his teammates Kakashi suddenly jumped out of his sight. 

“Naruto!”

Huh? Naruto’s dodged in the nick of time, narrowly avoided a collision with a stray kunai. He felt the brush of the sharp metal near his face as it was thrown from somewhere above. Losing his balance and dropping to the ground, Naruto landed with a hard roll. A little shook but relatively unharmed, Naruto’s head shot upwards where the mysterious kunai had fallen. 

“Naruto, are you ok?” Sakura urgently asked as she and Kakashi rushed to his side.

“What was that?” Naruto questioned, still unable to detect any chakra of who could have thrown it.

Kakashi stood from kneeling position once confirming he didn’t sustain any injuries. “No doubt, you set off someone’s trap. I was afraid of this.” Kakashi admitted with no humor behind his words. With a dreaded sigh, Kakashi looked to them as said, “Looks like we will have to go around.” 

Back on his feet, Naruto brushed the dirt from his clothes before the words could fully register in his brain. He wanted them to go around the forest? But that would take them twice as long to get back home and with Kyuubi acting up he couldn’t afford to take that risk. “Go around? But that will take at least a full day.”

“I hate to say this but I agree with Naruto. We need to get this scroll back to the village. And the longer we’re out here the more danger we could run into.” Sakura gave her thoughts, as well. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto looked at Sakura, happy he had someone to back him up. Though he quickly looked away, afraid she may change her mind if she caught him looking a second longer than he should.

Naruto fiercely nodded in agreement. “Exactly. And it was only one trap. Who's to say it wasn’t one leftover from something irrelevant?”

No! He should have kept his mouth shut.

Kakashi glanced over them with his one eye, completely devoid of any type of emotion just as his voice did as he spoke. “First off, this is not a democracy. Second, if there was one trap then there are bound to be other traps, or worse. We will take the safer route--even if it means delaying our arrival time.” And just like that, their decision was made for them. 

With one final stern look, Kakashi casually turned in the opposite direction heading towards the edge of the forest. Without another word, Sakura was the first to move to catch up with their former teacher. Naruto, however, watched them get a head start. He put his hand on his covered seal mark and said a silent prayer. He only hoped the beast could hold off until they made it back to the village. 

Though they were traveling faster than they ever have, trying to make up for the lost time, they were still nowhere close to their destination. Thankfully, there had been no other traps nor signs of any enemies. Occasionally, the twinge of the nine tails’ presence would flair up, but nothing like it had been. With each swift leap from branch to branch, Naruto could feel the burn in his calves. Through the years of intense training, he learned to read his body and knew they would have to take a break soon. 

Just before reaching the mountain, they stopped by a stream for a break. Discreetly, he removed the band as he felt the nine tails started thrashing about, preventing the band from going off. He wandered over to the stream that he gladly drank from. He splashed some in his face, gradually cooling and refreshing his hot body.

Right before splashing another hand full of water in his face, he caught a glimpse of movement. Standing up slowly, the beast inside him still thrashing, Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to warn me?” Naruto spoke to the demon, guessing his motives. With a content smile as if he were correct, Naruto caressed the seal on his stomach.“Yeah, I got it” 

That seemed to do it because the pressure decreased almost instantly. Putting the band back on his wrist, Naruto felt more confident as they set back out. Maybe he did have what it takes to listen to the nine tails. After a couple more minutes they hurried back into their travels. As they advanced, their foliage-filled surroundings began to change. The trees grew thin and were replaced with tougher terrains of the mountains. 

They had no plans on stopping for the night as the sun gradually drifted behind the peaks of the mountains. They located a worn narrow path around the base of the mountain. They would have to continue in a single file line, but as long as they stayed on the path they would be safe. With every move, they could hear rocks tumbling down the steep face of the mountain. Staying on the beaten path, they cautiously continued while heeding Naruto’s warning from yesterday. 

As they traveled through the mountains while being aware of the falling rocks, Naruto narrowly missing the shaded figure in a hooded cloak standing far in the distance. Was it the same person that followed them yesterday? Abruptly halting, Naruto’s teeth gritted as the beast inside began doing flips. 

Though he should have warned his team the second he spotted the figure, but the words never left his mouth. Something about this figure was not threatening. And the longer he stared, the more the thought he would get his answer. Naruto’s eyes then grew wide as a wishful thought came to mind.

“Sasuke?” 

No way they could have heard him, but as he spoke his name, the figure suddenly vanished within a fraction of a second. Without a second thought, disregarding the calls of his team and his band going off, Naruto rushed into pursuit. The slippery rocks caused his momentum to decrease, he was not about to let him get away. Not stopping to think or listen to the beast, instead, he went with his gut and ran down off the path for the person he believed to be Sasuke. 

Feeling himself running out of stamina from the large quantity of chakra it took to scale the mountains, he grew frustrated knowing he could have possibly let Sasuke escape. Until he detected the smallest trace chakra. Aided by his adrenaline, and the howls of the nine tails, Naruto cried out Sasuke’s name as he made fierce leaps to catch up to the source. Naruto bellowed out again, “Sasuke!”. 

They acknowledged his shouting by turning their head slightly to look at him before effortlessly bounding up the side of the mountain. Halfway up the mountain, the hooded figure looked back towards him before removing their hood. 

“Guess again, cutie” She sang as she stared on at his dumbfounded face. Behind the hood was a young lady with sapphire eyes and long sleek black hair. She was smiling at him but there was a sinister meaning behind it. “Now then, since you seemed to be so eager to chase me, maybe you’d be eager to hand over that little scroll of yours”

Naruto glared at her request but mostly at her devious smile. He got separated from his team to chase down someone he thought was Sasuke. Was this her plan all along? Or was so desperate to have Sasuke back that he’d believe anymore to be him? He was almost shaking at how angry at how reckless and restless he could be. But he had to make certain…“Were you the one following us this whole time?” 

“Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t.” she shrugged her shoulders playfully while flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. “If you hand over the scroll, I might be more willing to talk” 

Naruto let out a frustrated growl and barked, “I don’t have the scroll! And even if I did, I wouldn’t give it to you, lady.” 

Her smile quickly ran from her face and her eyes turned dark. “Wrong answer”. Forming a sign with her fingers, she let out a powerful yell and released her seal. Naruto immediately froze as he heard the sudden trembling of everything around him. Suddenly multiple boulders were rolling down the face of the mountain straight towards him. He attempted to dodge the boulders but ultimately there were too many coming at him. Naruto held them off until he could no longer run. As more boulders came at him at an impressive speed, the last thing he remembered seeing was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. In case you care, I did not lie that Sasuke was in this chapter. You may not have caught on yet, you probably have, but he will be more present in the next chapter. I know I'm taking my time to build up the story but I need to get to the smut!  
> I'm writing this for two reasons. 1) to get our boys together and 2) so I can write smut with a little bit of plot
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you're liking it so far. Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, subs, and of course comments. Also! This is a little late but a few of you added me to your user subscription. I am crying. I don't know which ones you are but thank you a thousand times!!! Just like Naruto wants to be Hokage, I would love to be a writer and your support makes me believe I can do it!!!


	5. Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, this was a hard chapter to write. There is a lot of emotion and I was not prepared for it. Of course, I am a very sensitive soul. 
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting on account of my slow typing abilities. I'm like that episode of Spongebob when he has to write the essay. I'll be writing for hours and I look to see what I wrote and I only have 300 words. 300 words? That's not a chapter. That's a disappointment. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

Naruto was spinning in seemingly endless darkness. He couldn’t tell right off which direction he was facing as his eyes slowly opened by themselves. With his vision still blurred, he was only able to make out a brilliant white light. Was he dead? He thought as his vision gradually began to clear. His sense of direction and hearing soon followed. The steady beeps from somewhere in the vicinity grew louder, causing a mild headache to form.

As the spinning sensation eventually stopped. It was then he realized he was not dead. Instead, he was at the hospital of the village laying one of the beds. How did he get here? Why wasn’t he dead? He asked himself these questions and more as he thought back to as far as he could. It all happened so fast. All he remembered was being in the mountains, then being attacked before blacking out. 

Slowly closing his eyes to block out the bright light, Naruto searched for any signs of his demon. Despite them nearly dying, he could soon feel the presence of Kyuubi who was surprisingly somber and calm. Basking in the comfort being expelled from the nine tails, his eyes soon fluttered opened again as he heard someone entered the room. Dressed in casual clothes, Sakura was here to check on him. 

Upon seeing her, Naruto struggled to sit up, feeling all the muscles in his stomach and back tense up at once. “Naruto, it’s good to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” she asked as she pulled out a chart from near his bed.  


Thinking for a second, Naruto internally grinned as a cunning idea came to mind. Naruto gave a dramatic winced as he fell back on the bed. “Not so good. I feel achy all over. Maybe you might need to look me over again just to be sure it’s not anything serious.” 

Suddenly most of the pain he felt was now all in his head after a direct hit from Sakura’s fist. “I see you’re well enough to make jokes.” She commented angrily, placing her balled-up fist on her hip. “Besides exhaustion and perhaps shock, your chart says you’re only suffering from minor cuts and bruises.”

Rubbing the quick forming knot on the back of his head, he stated with a whine, “I was only foolin’.” She was a great medical ninja but her bedside manner could use some work. 

“I’m glad you think it’s funny” Her voice started sarcastically before turning serious. “What were you thinking of running off by yourself like that? You’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed” 

As the pain dwindled, her words began filling in more of his memories. His eyes ventured downward before opening his mouth to quietly answer why he broke from the group. “I thought. I could have sworn. Sakura, how exactly…What happened back there?” He started slowly, pausing occasionally to find his words. He looked over his bare hands and arms with relatively hardly any damage. He knew the power of the nine tail increased his healing time but, even then, being pelted by boulders…

Sakura’s face softened as she took a seat at the end of his bed. Her voice was gentle and full of worry, much different than it had been a few moments ago, as she explained. “When you took off, Kakashi and I chased after you. We were yelling your name, telling you to stop but you didn’t listen. It was like you didn’t even hear us. You just kept going until we were separated. Then, when we heard the avalanche.” She paused before continuing. “If it wasn’t for your wrist band going off we may have never of found you buried underneath all the rubble. Thankfully, Miro heard the avalanche too and came to help.”

After listening to everything his head started to hurt again. Not sure if it was from all the information he was trying to process or from where she had hit him. But there was still one question he had left. How was he not dead? 

He would never get a chance to as Sakura started back up, placing his chart back near the bed. “I suggest you get some more rest. Your body is still weak and needs time to recover.” He was more than willing to take her up on her suggestion considering how worn out his body felt. That was until he noticed the far off look that remained on her face. Her weary eyes told him there was more to the story, and he was going to find out what. 

Pulling the blanket up to his chin, he lightly closed his eyes and listened for her to exit. Once she was gone, Naruto’s eye immediately opened as he kicked the blankets off. Sitting up, Naruto felt his muscles tense up again as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He rocked his body forward slightly until his feet were touching the floor. With another wince, Naruto stood up and walked with a bit of a limp, over to the only door in the room. He peeked through the small window, checking for Sakura. As he looked, he half expected to see the heated glare of his pink-haired teammate as though she knew he would disobey her orders. 

To his surprise, only a few other people were walking around. No Sakura insight. Whatever she was keeping from him must be serious. Turning the handle to the door, he limped out of his room wearing only a pair of thin shorts and an old t-shirt. 

Looking down both left and right of the corridor, unsure of where to go, his body just started moving in one direction down the hall. Keeping one hand on the wall for support, he wandered down the hall aimlessly in search of Sakura but not actively trying to be caught. 

Suddenly, he felt his sore stomach muscles began to contract even more. “Good morning” he spoke softly to the demon stirring inside. The further he traveled down the hallway, the more Kyuubi began to jump around. But unlike the other times, he wasn’t crippled in pain. 

Just then, he froze as one of the door’s handle nearby began to move. Hurrying around the corner, he hid, peeking slightly to see who it was. Exiting from the room was none other than Sakura. She appeared more upset as she closed the door behind her. As the echos of her footsteps disappeared to the opposite end of the hallway, Naruto emerged out from around the corner. 

What could be behind that door to make Sakura look so upset? It had to be another patient, but who? Did one of his friends from another team get hurt on one of their missions, or worse? He had to know. Making his way over to the door, he grasped onto the handle before turning it. 

Silently he entered the room, gently closing the door, making as little noise as he could manage. Inside, on the other side of the room, was a standard hospital bed. In the bed laid what appeared to be a human-size lump underneath the white covers. Creeping over, he could feel the restlessness movements of Kyuubi doing flips as he approached. 

Now upon the figure, his eyes traveled the long length of the covered body upward before seeing just who was in the bed. Who he saw caused the color to rush from his face. 

Sasuke

Was it truly him? Or was he still dreaming like every other time he saw him this vividly? Stepping closer, Naruto's chest felt heavy and his heart sank as he saw all the bruises and marks along the arms and face of the unconscious Uchiha. It was really him. He knew what he saw on in the woods and the mountains weren’t just wishful thinking. He knew it was Sasuke.

Now in arms reach of the raven, Naruto brushed the few strands away from his sleeping face with his unsteady hands. “Sasuke” was all he could effort to get out while moving his hand lower to caress the soft skin of Sasuke’s pale cheek, avoiding any bruises. 

He watched his covered chest slowly moving up and down as he gathered his thoughts. He had prepared for this moment for a long time. The day he would see Sasuke again. But now that it was happening, Naruto was speechless. 

As he looked upon the accustomed face of the Uchiha, he also took into account all the tiny changes brought upon by time to his physical appearance. His long eyelashes kissed his cheek and his dark hair still complimented his always porcelain skin. Though he still resembled the raven he grew up with, Sasuke’s face had become more masculine and mature. However, Sasuke’s features were more sculpted with a chiseled jawline compared to his own. 

Behind all those bruises and marks, he was still the most beautiful person Naruto had ever laid eyes on. 

Occasionally, he would hear little sounds almost like whimpers come from Sasuke. He wasn’t if he was in pain or he was dreaming. Either way, Naruto subconsciously found Sasuke’s hand closest to him and held on to it. “Shh, it’s ok. You’re safe now.” He spoke in a hushed tone, giving a reassuring squeeze to his hand. 

As he said this, he could feel Sasuke instantly relax and his breath even out. He wasn’t sure what he should be feeling as all of his emotions were colliding. He was happy Sasuke was back, angry that he had left in the first place, but also sad. Sad to see the strong Uchiha he had always known was in this kind of state. 

Driven by his emotions and the howls of the beast in him, Naruto bent down and touched his forehead on the raven’s. He couldn’t hold it in any longer as the few collected tears fell from his eyes. Naruto was thankful that he was alone and Sasuke was unconscious or else no one would let him live this down. 

“Sasuke” He choked on his repeated whispers. His eyes nearly overflowing with tears of anger and sadness but also joy and relief for having Sasuke brought back in his arms. Moving his head downward, he rested on his shoulder, smiling as he took in the nostalgic sweet scent of Sasuke and his tears finally ceased.

Feeling the weight of his pent up emotions lift, Naruto was now feeling his exhaustion start to take hold of him. As he was about to be consumed by sleep, he was awoken by something being placed on his head. 

Slowly removing himself off the warm Uchiha, whatever had been on his head had slid off. It was then Naruto’s eyes suddenly doubled in size and his shoulders stiffened at the realization he was he was staring at a pair of black shiny orbs. 

Sasuke closed and opened his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the light. The whole time, Naruto didn’t dare to blink. He couldn’t. His eyes remained locked on to Sasuke who was giving him a lazy smirk. “I was wondering how long you were going to cry on me, crybaby.” He muttered as he slowly started to sit up. 

Taking only a step back to give him some room, Naruto wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his red cheek. Though he was shocked having heard his voice after all this time, he could detect a tickling sensation coming from his demon. 

“Sasuke?...Sasuke?”

Those beautiful ebony eyes acknowledged his name while the rest of him hid behind his guard. With a deep scowl, he barked, “Will you shut up? I heard you the first time.” He looked around as he became more aware of his surroundings. “Where am I?”

Naruto withdrew the step he took moments earlier to be closer to the injured Uchiha. “You’re in the hospital” He responded with a slight pause. “Sasuke, what-Hey!” Naruto barely got to start his question before Sasuke attempted to leave his bed. 

Immediately, Naruto held Sasuke down, refusing to allow him to leave. He was rewarded with a dangerous infamous Uchiha glare. “Let go” he hissed that sounded more like pain than anger. 

“No! I’m not letting you leave. Not now. You had everyone was so worried when you left. And no matter how much it hurt for me to see them like that I didn’t tell anyone what you told me. Why you left. But, dammit Sasuke! Do you have any idea what you put us through?” Naruto watched as Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and turned his head away from him, causing a surge of anger to pierced throughout his body. He had forgotten how self-centered the Uchiha could be. “I don’t think you do. You don’t care about anything, do you? Not even yourself…But you know what? I care. I care about you more than you could ever hope to know. Any mission I went on or anytime I left the village I never stopped searching to bring you back. I never gave up!”

He was silent. Hopefully, Sasuke was letting his words sink past his guard. After a while, and with still no reaction from Sasuke, Naruto let out a frustrated growl. “Don’t you have anything to say?” 

Sasuke finally turned towards him, facing him with emotionless eyes and still wearing a scowl. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” 

Naruto’s face dropped in disbelief. Was he serious? After what they shared and how close they became, Sasuke didn’t have anything to say to him but that? He searched his expressionless eyes, hoping to find anything. It was impossible. Not while he had his guard up. As he continued to stare with a hurtful look Naruto spoke his thoughts, “That’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want? Am I supposed to be touched by how much you care? Do you want me to believe some acts of fate brought us back together? Don’t tell me you actually think, after all this time, you’re the only one I did that stuff with? Well, let me break something to you,” Sasuke harshly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, bring him in closer to whisper his devious secret, “ You’re not. And you know what? They were all better than you.” 

After he said this, he released Naruto with a firm push, causing him to stumble backward completely stunned. All the air rushed out of his body as though he had been hit with an invisible punch to the gut. He was so stunned that it didn’t register that someone else had entered the room. 

“What are you doing here, Naruto? Get out” Sakura exclaimed as she marched over to Naruto, grabbing him by the arm. At first, Naruto was reluctant to move. But as she began to tug on his arm he finally gave in, understanding he no longer had a reason to be here. Without a word and without looking back, Naruto allowed Sakura to escort him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told that I get excited sometimes with my rambling at the end and can sometimes spoil thing so I'm going to pull a Sasuke and not say much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it. I appreciate all the support, the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subs. It does make me smile. Thanks again!!!


	6. Make a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have work tomorrow and I work all week so I tried to get this chapter out before the end of today and I did it!! I'm going to order a pizza as a reward. Or probably just make a sandwich, its cheaper. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like this chapter. It's a little different but it's building us up to some good smut. I can't wait!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Sasuke’s eyes stayed on Naruto’s shocked and hurt expression. He took pleasure seeing the speechless idiot standing there with his mouth nearly on the ground. Now all that was left is for his tiny brain to catch up and start barking. He waited, but after a few minutes, and with no explosive reaction, Sasuke’s devious smirk soon fell to a fine line. That wasn’t like the loudmouth Naruto he left years ago. How boring.

Upon hearing the intrusion of Sakura, Sasuke’s guard reflectively rose, instantly blocking any emotion from escaping. He watched in silence as Sakura pulled Naruto from his room while never uttering a single word. 

Once he was alone, Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. He was hurting. Every inch of his body was in pain. All his bruised muscles screamed with every movement. Even so, his stubborn side refused to accept his pain and to remain bedridden. 

Ripping the IV from his hand, he sluggishly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ignoring the cries of protest from his body, he fought through the pain and gradually slid off the bed. Carefully putting weight on each foot, he steadied his legs on the floor. He took one step and then another as he gritted his teeth tightly.

Sweat started to form on his forehead and his breath came out as forced pants. Pathetic. When did he get so weak? Then again, it was usually him inflicting pain on others. Rarely did he find himself on the receiving end. As he went to take another step, he could feel his legs start to give and pulled back, not completing the step. 

On this third and final step, Sasuke’s legs eventually buckled and he dropped to one knee. His breathing became harder, almost gasping, as he fought through piercing pain shooting through his body. Letting out a low frustrated growl, smalls tears began to form in his eyes. 

This was all HIS fault. If it wasn’t for his reckless behavior then he would not be back here, the last place he ever thought he’d end up. 

Clenching his eyes shut while breathing harshly through his teeth at an attempt to stop any tears from falling, he just caught the sound of the door opening. No! Not now. He couldn’t let Sakura see him like this. He would never hear the end of it. Sasuke soon felt a gentle yet strong hold on his arm and around his waist before being lifted from the floor and to his feet. Through the cracks of his eyes, expecting to see pink hair, he was surprised to see, not pink but white.

Kakashi?

With no other option and with no strength to argue, the proud Uchiha covered his closed eyes with his bangs, hiding the shame while allowing the other man to carry him back to the bed. 

Once he was back in a lay position, Kakashi tucked him in as though he were a child. Why couldn’t he just die now? “There. Much better than the floor, huh?” Kakashi remarked as he took a seat on the bed near his feet. “So, long time no see. I have to say, I half expected you not to come back at all, well, at least not under these circumstances. Wonders never cease, do they?” 

Sasuke sneered at his former teacher’s degrading remark. Did he think just because he was injured he could get away with saying anything? Sensing his anger, Kakashi rose his hand as a peaceful gesture. “Calm down, I meant no harm. There is however something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Remaining motionless under the covers, he prepared for Kakashi’s spontaneous intervention. More than likely it was about him leaving the village, but was he ready to discuss that with him, yet? Believing his silence to be incriminating, Sasuke swallowed hard before spouting in a harsh tone, “Whatever you've come to say just say it”. 

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Kakashi’s one exposed eye seemed to search him with a discerning look. His gaze held a sort of serious yet troubled expression. After a few long seconds without anything, Kakashi placed his hand on top of his covered knee. He gave a kind pat as he sincerely spoke, “Perhaps now is not the best time. We can talk later once you’re feeling better.” Just as he finished that thought another person entered the room. 

Sasuke could feel his frustration grow stronger. From his inconclusive conversation with Kakashi to the amount of company coming and going, it was becoming all too much. A fixed scowl formed on his face as his eyes narrow into a hateful stare, and his hands balled up the thin sheets underneath him. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone? 

Sakura returned, this time carrying a silver tray with miscellaneous items. “Kakashi, I wasn’t expecting you.” She started in surprise, walking further into the room and placing the tray on a table near his bed. “Sasuke really shouldn’t be having visitors right now. He needs more time to rest and regain his strength.”

Kakashi stood from the bed and nodded. “I was just leaving. Sasuke, good to see you again. Take care.” And with that, he was left alone with Sakura. 

“I’m sorry about all this. How are you feeling?” She kindly asked, giving him a warm smile. Sasuke simply scoffed and snapped his neck to the side. “I’m going to doing a quick check-up, I hope that’s alright? Then you can get some more rest.”

As she approached him, Sasuke carefully watched her movements from the corner of his eye. His glare and scowl softened but his grip on the sheets did not. She started checking the monitor near his bed, writing down numbers, and other notes. Suddenly her face twisted in slight confusion. Saying a quick apology, she lifted the covers from the top half of his body, revealing all the discolored bruises and bandaged wounds all over his exposed arms.  


“Sasuke, you pulled your IV out”. He could hear she was displeased but her face did not match her tone. As Naruto made it clear before, he did not care. Taking his hand closest to her, she expertly inserted another IV, this time placing more tape over it to keep it from moving. Finishing her notes on the monitor, she moved to his body and inspected his bandages. Breaking the silence, she cheerfully commented, “The x-rays came back. They showed no broken bones. Isn’t that good news?” 

The Uchiha kept his silence. He was in no mood for her positivity as she tried to make light of the situation. “Sasuke, what you did-” she gently spoke, a voice filled with worry as she placed her hand on top of his, attempting to hold his hand. However, as soon as he felt the slight squeeze he hastily withdrew from her touch, immediately cutting off whatever she was about to say. 

With a hurt expression, she sheepishly turned from him. He could hear her messing with stuff on the tray. Hopefully, she wasn’t going to try and feed him. Just the thought made Sasuke's anger flare of being treated as incapable. He did not need anyone to take care of him. He had proven numerous times he did not need anyone. Even while injured, he rejected the idea of accepting help from anyone.

Turning around, she was holding a syringe filled with liquid. More medicine no doubt. She located the part of the tubing to his IV and slowly began to inject the liquid into the clear tubing. “This should help take away any pain you’re experiencing so you can get some sleep.” She was right. It wasn’t long before the cries from his muscles began to soothe. He felt more relaxed and could breathe with the absents of pain. Taking long deep breaths, his eye began to fall. Within minutes, Sasuke had fallen asleep. 

As he awoke, he was aware of the passage of time though unsure of the exact hour. Shaking off the hangover of sleep and medication, Sasuke was relieved to be having no pain or discomfort. 

Tossing the blanket off of him, the Uchiha swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, much faster than his previous attempt. With cautious steps, Sasuke slowly crept over to the large window in the room. When he pulled back the blinds, he was presented with a wonderous view of the sunset. The brilliant orange and yellow lights mixed as it shined over the village in all its glory. However, the view was not what he was focused on. 

He knew better than to try and sneak out from the door. There was no way he could make it out fast enough without someone interfering. That left only one option. If he was going to escape, he would have to take the express route. Unlatching the lock of the window, he slid the glass panel to the side. Almost immediately a gust of wind hit him. He peered down and saw he was on the highest floor. 

At full health, a jump from this height would be nothing for the skilled Uchiha. Unfortunately, he had to face the fact that he was not at full health. Taking a deep inhale of the fresh breeze, Sasuke’s mind began working. There had to be a way down beside jumping straight down. 

He supported his weight on the sill of the window as he scanned his surroundings. As he gained more insight, his eye lit up. That’s how he would get down. Ready to set his plan into motion, that when he was reminded that he was bare. Bare feet, shirt and shorts, and no weapons. He could do without any weapons. His sharingan was all he needed for now. As for clothes, he would just have to make do. 

Propping one leg up on the sill of the window and then the other one, he balanced himself as he prepared to leave. Swiftly, he slid down to the wooded panels outside the floor below him. There wasn’t much foot room on the ledge, but he didn’t need much. Channeling what little chakra remained, he used it to easily scale down onto the other targeted ledge. From this height, he would be able to jump without harming himself further. 

As predicted, when he jumped, he landed on his feet with minor pain and only a slight stumble. Regaining his balance, Sasuke took off. He was not sure where he was going, all he knew was he had to get as far from the hospital as he could all while staying out of sight. 

Sasuke eventually stopped running and slowed down to walking pace. Though he was left with little to no energy or chakra, he was at least far from the hospital and the main part of the village. From experience living here for most of his life, Sasuke was familiar with the area. Not far from where he was laid the old memorial stone of the fallen shinobi. 

Conjuring the last bit of his energy, Sasuke made his way over to the old stone to rest. Knowing the chances of running into anyone there during this time was highly unlikely, he would use this time to rest and recollect his strength and thoughts. There were no sounds save for the sounds of nature. It was quiet and peaceful, just want he needed. 

He took a seat on the flat-surfaced stone, feeling the cold material contrast with his increased temperature. Tilting his head up towards the sky, he could make out the faint outline of the stars lighting up as the sun sank lower behind the horizon. They were the same stars he used to look at so many times when he was young. 

Though he never bought into wishing upon them, they still brought a piece of comfort when he was alone. He closed his eyes as he took everything in. He was back in the village. Back in Konoha. It was so surreal. He had not planned for this to happen, especially not without accomplishing what he set out to do in the first place. All he could remember was his body acting on impulse and as a result, he was right back where he started. 

Attempting to build up enough electrical energy to form chidori, all he could manage were a few sparks of lighting. He could add useless to the list, at least until he recovered. Honestly, he had not felt this worthless since the time he lost his parents and had been left with nothing. And being here only resurfaced those memories that left him feeling no better than the dirt covering his feet. 

Picking out one of the stars in the sky, Sasuke tried his hand at a wish. As stupid as it felt, he closed his eyes and focused on his wish.

_I wish…hmm_

His younger self would have wished for power. It’s true, as strong as he was now, it still was far from satisfying the thirst of the power-hungry Uchiha. But did he need to waste his wish on that? If he was going to achieve more power he was going to do it himself. He didn’t need to cheat his way to the top. 

Well then, what else did he desire if not power? Opening his eyes to gaze at the twinkling stars above, Sasuke thought hard but nothing came to mind. Closing his eyes once more, he opened his mouth to make his wish. “I wish I knew what to wish for” 

Suddenly, the sound of someone or something with a strong chakra could be heard racing closer to where he sat. Quickly rising from the stone, he went on the defense. His hand flew to where his sword would be, only to be reminded he did not have it. At that realization, Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan.

It would be false to say he was scared, however, Sasuke did feel a sense of urgency. His sharingan was draining the tiny chakra he managed to regain. Even worse, all the effects of the medicine had worn off. He was starting to have pain and knew he would not be able to take whoever was approaching for long. Maybe he should have wished for power. 

“Sasuke!” 

Instantly recognizing the loud bark of his name, Sasuke retracted his defensive stance and deactivated his sharingan. “Sasuke!" The same disembodied voice called out before, emerging from the trees, appeared Naruto. "There you are! What are you doing? Why did you leave the hospital?” Naruto’s angry voice rang through his ears as he continued to yell. 

“Did you track me down just to ask stupid questions? I left because I wanted to, stupid.” Sasuke snapped back. What the fuck was Naruto thinking that he could speak to him like that? Figures he would leave and this fool would forget his place. 

Naruto growled out of anger. “I’m done playing games, Sasuke! I’m taking you back to the hospital whether you like it or not! ”

Sasuke scoff, concealing a painful shock throughout his body. “Oh, I better be careful then if you’re being serious.” Sasuke's sarcastic remark rolled off his tongue as an automatic defense while he fought an internal battle with the progressing pain. 

A voice in his head was telling him to go with Naruto to get help but his stubborn side refused. He would rather die than follow an order from Naruto. And that may well happen. Just as Naruto started yelling again, his words fell on deaf ears as the pain grew too much for Sasuke to bare. He collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I felt these two chapters have been rather emotional. It's for a good reason. Our boys are back but they have they have to unfold so there will be tension and sadness but I think we all were expecting that? As much as I'd like them to just jump into bed that's not my style. We need to build and build and then explode with passion! As deidara would call it art, so do I . 
> 
> What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, thanks for reading. I 'm truly grateful for all the kudos, comments, subs and bookmarks, and I still don't know who the user subs are but I love you dearly!!!


	7. All I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I hope everyone had a great holiday! I spent most of mine writing since I finally have a day off work!!! I don't get those too often so I use them when I can :)
> 
> *WARNING* I added in some tags but just so you guys are safe. There is some aggressive and non con kissing 
> 
> I don't know if anyone still reads these but there is some NarutoxHinata in this. It's essential to the story. I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't because I'm a dedicated NaruxSasu fan. Thank you and on to the chapter

Sakura was amazed by how quickly and nicely his body had healed. Besides the expected soreness and slight bruising, he was well enough to leave. He had Kyuubi to thank for healing his physical wounds but there were some unseen wounds that he could not.

It had been nearly an hour since Naruto had been released from the hospital but he had yet to make it home. He wandered through town as Sasuke’s hurtful words replayed in his head. Even the beast within, who had been rather active lately, had gone cold and silent almost as immediately as he did. Like a flame, Sasuke had stomped both of their fire.

He found his way into the main part of town. Despite there being people all around him he felt alone and empty. It brought him back to his childhood. He had been hurt and belittled by many people in his whole life but no one could tear him apart like Sasuke.

He kept walking until he heard what sounded like his name being called. He paused and looked to each side. When he didn’t hear the sound again, he chalked it up to his imagination playing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. It was small but someone was calling his name. Spinning around, he discovered the source of who was calling for him.

He watched as a shy Hinata approached him. She had her fingers intertwined and her hand pressed close to her chest. “Naruto” She spoke his name softly, matching the voice he heard only moments prior. “I was about to visit you at the hospital. I didn’t know they let you out, already”.

“Hey, Hinata. Yeah, they let me out early for good behavior.” He laughed at his stupid joke, attempting to mask his true feelings. She chuckled along with him though she still wore a concerned look. “So? Did you need something?”

Her face flushed as she fumbled with her fingers. Opening her mouth, she stuttered some of her words. “Yes, um, we’ll, I-I had a nice time with you and-and you said we should do it again sometime.” Her eyes were glued to the ground as tears began to form in her eyes. “I’m sorry, um, n-nevermind”

Buckling under the pressure, she turned to run away, but Naruto caught her wrist before she could leave. Releasing her wrist, he angled his face down enough to look her in the eyes. “You wanna go out to eat, again? Is that it?” He repeated, clarifying what he took away from her unclear request. She confirmed with a nod and a highly visible blush.

Good company and food always took his mind off his problems. It may help untie the knot in his stomach. Together they strolled down the street looking for a nice place to eat. That’s when the distinct aroma of smoked meat hit his nose, making Naruto instantly craved barbecue. When he suggested they eat there, she agreed.

They sat down and looked over the menu. Normally by now, he would have picked multiple items to start with, but the hollow pit he felt in his stomach kept him from overindulging. Checking across the table, he noticed Hinata had not made a sound. She appeared lost in the menu, confused about what to order. Offering his expert advice, Naruto blurted out his opinion on what was good and what to avoid. 

Similar to when they at Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata went with his recommendation without a second thought. While they ate, Naruto went on to talk about which new training techniques were working for him and the ones he inspired to try. What he was talking about wasn’t an exciting topic but, the whole time, Hinata smiled and was fully engaged with what he had to say. 

By the time they finished dinner and left the restaurant, the sun had disappeared and the night took its place. With so many creeps out at night, Naruto insisted on walking her home, making sure she got there safely. It wasn’t that he saw her as weak, it's just, no one wants to walk home alone, right?

They continued their conversation from the restaurant as they slowly made their way from the popular main area. Everything was going smoothly until the conversation turned about him landing in the hospital. It was a question she seemed to be holding on to for a while and Naruto could feel the knot in his stomach reemerge as he was painfully reminded of his reunion with Sasuke. 

Hinata caught attention to his hesitation and his unexpected harsh expression to the point she began to profusely apologize, though her apology was not necessary. 

Away from the main part of town and the artificial lights, the sky appeared darker and the stars were easier to make out. They captured Naruto’s attention as his eyes moved up to the night sky. Stars were scattered all over the dark backdrop. They lit up the night sky like tiny lanterns. 

Staring more, he wondered how many times he had wished upon those stars when he was younger. It was some time before he realized Hinata had her eyes on him. “Huh?” He answered, not sure if she had been talking to him. 

She let out a small squeak and a few jumbled words that sounded like she said, “The stars beautiful, aren’t they? They’re always so nice to look at on clear nights.” She then went quiet as she hid her gaze behind her long bangs. 

Feeling a bit of heat cover his cheeks, Naruto reached his arm out and gently hooked her chin with his finger. He lifted her head and stared into her large emotional eyes. Everything that was Hinata, he was staring at. There was nothing she hid behind. 

Hesitantly, Naruto took a step closer, keeping her head lifted. Her eyes veered away from his but she didn’t run. Leaning in a little more, the tip of her nose touched his. Waiting, she still did not pull away. Licking his dry lips, their breaths connected as the gap between their lips closed. 

Their first kiss was soft and innocent. He could feel her lips tremble against his and he smiled into the kiss. As their kiss continued and their lips moved together, Naruto couldn’t help but feel something was missing. 

It was something but he couldn’t figure it out. That’s when it dawned on him, breaking the kiss, Naruto grabbed her shoulders, and with a heated and hungry expression, he quickly had her pinned up against a nearby wall, out of view from anyone. 

Through the shadows, Naruto caught a glimpse of her shocked face before reconnecting their lips, this time much harder. This kiss was more passionate and rough than the last one. He pressed further until he felt her head connected with the wall behind her. Their teeth would occasionally click against the others while the usual sounds of moans would escape. 

Throughout the kiss, Naruto was still unable to unlock that excitement of electricity that would drive him. Where was it? Where was that same intense thrill? Believing he’d find it soon, Naruto pushed their bodies closer while silencing her moans by forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

He could feel his dick hardening from the sexual actions they were doing, however, he knew unless he found that pleasure he was desperately craving this was not going to lead anywhere. 

It wasn’t until he felt a pair of hands pushed hard against his chest that their lips broke apart. Breathing heavily, Naruto regained his senses before glancing down, shocked to find Hinata with large tears in her eyes and covering her cheeks. She had a panicked expression on her face and red lips. 

That’s when his heart sank at the realization, those muffled moans were actual whimpers and her pushing at his chest was an attempt to get him to stop. Removing his hands from her trembling shoulders, Naruto backed away completely confused. He didn’t understand. She didn’t enjoy any of that? But he and Sasuke would always kiss like that. The same force and raw emotion behind every kiss that got them going, it was all Naruto knew. 

At a loss of words in his confused and guilt-ridden state, all Naruto could think to do was it was to apologize. “I-I’m, I’m sorry. I haven’t been myself today…” Naruto stumbled on his excuses as he slowly created space between them. 

With a few more heartfelt apologies, Naruto raced off. He scolded the idiotic behavior that caused him to hurt a dear friend. Naruto didn’t know where he was going but in his heart, he had a good idea. As he got further away from Hinata, Naruto nearly tripped and reflectively flinch when a loud abrupt voice from Sakura yelled out for him. 

Naruto reluctantly stopped and waited as she caught up to him. When she did, he knew instantly something was off. She appeared worried and out of breath as though she had spent the last hour training. “Naruto! It’s Sasuke, He took off!” Her voice was as her expression would suggest, she was scared, worried, and desperately trying to catch her escaped patient. 

“What? Again?!” Naruto exclaimed. The news caught him off guard but also the immediate stir of a certain nine-tailed beast. “Where did he go, Sakura?” 

She huffed in annoyance at his stupid question. “If I knew that I would have found him by now. 

The village was huge and there was an infinite number of places he could be. He couldn’t recall seeing Sasuke when he was in the main village area but that doesn’t he left. He could only hope that Sasuke was hiding somewhere else in the village. Even if he did leave, he couldn’t have gotten far. Naruto assured Sakura that he would find him. They agreed that Sakura would wait at the hospital and anticipate his and Sasuke’s return. 

Naruto covered a lot of ground, searching again the main parts of Konoha before reaching the residential area. He relied on the few street lights that guided his path while attempting to concentrate on Sasuke’s chakra. Even after all these years, it was something he could never forget. 

He hit numerous dead ends adding to his frustration. Silently cursing, the more he searched more the pains from Kyuubi would increase. Nearly at the end and still no trace of Sasuke, he placed his hand on the seal and let out a growl, one of pain and irritation. “Where are you, Sasuke?” He hissed through his teeth. 

He didn’t want to think that Sasuke abandoned him and the village again but if he wasn’t here, then where? Reaching the end, Naruto stopped and held onto his stomach. Kyuubi was going wild, scratching, kicking, and fighting to take control as he had in the forest. 

Wiping the perspiration from his brow, Naruto attempted to listen. But how could he when the thing he was supposed to listen to was causing him this much pain? Shutting his eyes and taking calming breathes through gritted teeth, Naruto caught the hint of something. It was faint but it called to him. 

Following whatever it was, he could feel some of the pain lessen. The further, he traveled the more he could feel the ease of Kyuubi guiding him to what felt like a specific location. “Wait? Are you leading me to Sasuke?” He asked Kyuubi. His answer was received with another kick in the direction he was headed. 

As he hit the end of the village that led more into the outskirts and training area, Naruto halted, taking notice of the dark. “Are you sure Sasuke’s out there?” Naruto questioned, again, the kicks and scratches persisted. He nodded. “Alright. Kyuubi, take me to Sasuke” He commanded, as he was blindly guided into the training grounds. For the first time, he was giving Kyuubi control. 

The travel wasn’t far, within a mile of the training grounds, Naruto immediately spotted his bounty. However, something seemed about the entire picture. Sasuke’s sharingan was active and he looked positively frightened, something he rare seen from the proud Uchiha. 

“Sasuke!” He yelled to get his attention. Sasuke looked in his direction and deactivated his sharingan. “Sasuke! There you are! What are you doing? Why did you leave the hospital?” Naruto’s questions came out angrier than anticipated but justified. It was like the nine-tails and he were speaking as one. 

Sasuke had hurt him deeply with his words. Had worried him by leaving the hospital and making him think he was gone again. And on top of that, he was in no condition to fight. What would have happened had if he had not found Sasuke first? 

“Did you track me down just to ask stupid questions? I left because I wanted to, stupid.” Sasuke spouted. 

Naruto growled an animalistic growl. “I’m done playing games, Sasuke! I’m taking you back to the hospital whether you like it or not. ”

He heard Sasuke scoff at his threat. “Oh, I better be careful then if you’re being serious.” Just as Naruto opened his mouth, giving him one last chance, his mouth snapped shut as he watched Sasuke’s knees hit the grass. 

Within seconds, Naruto was right by his side. “Sasuke!” a cracked voice of urgency escaped, as he looked upon his injured friend. But what happened next was the scariest of all. Sasuke clung to his chest as though he were a frightened child in need of protection. 

His breathing improved but his body was still shaking. He never saw Sasuke like this before. He had to get Sasuke back to the hospital. Carefully, he cradled him in his arms and slipped his hands underneath his legs, picking him up bridal style.

As quickly and smoothly as he could manage, Naruto hurried back to the hospital where Sakura would be waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you who are still with me and haven't got bored or upset with me for my inconsistent updates. I'm so sorry!! I wish I could spend all day everyday writing. 
> 
> As you may have seen, there was some NarutoxHinata in this chapter. That is all there will be. I don't consider this a spoiler because we're all here for some yummy NaruxSasu smut which we are about to get in the next chapter sooo I'm so sorry again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all you nice people!
> 
> Work has still been kicking my butt, so a thousand pardons for my slow updates. I hope everyone is still enjoying the series. I will get them out as quickly as I can!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

After his less than successful attempt at escaping, Sasuke gave his word that he would not leave until he had fully healed. However, his word was apparently not good enough and was instead placed under surveillance while he remained in the hospital. 

Since then, the clean white room soon began to feel more like a prison. He had no access to the outside world, besides the window he had jumped out of a few days ago. There was the occasional visit from the nurses, specifically an overbearing Sakura, but other than that, he was denied any visitors. Thus, all the Uchiha found he could do was sleep or stare out the window.

As the days passed, Sasuke could feel his strength return, on account of him ‘taking it easy’ and getting plenty of rest. With the absence of pain and those annoying wires no longer attached to him, Sasuke was able to sit up and move with ease, something he couldn’t have done in the beginning without being drugged. 

It had been such a long time since he took a break and lived in the moment…He hated it. There was nothing he could do besides sit and staring heavily at the window, wishing he could have a change of scenery. What was the point of keeping him here now that he recovered? 

A few gently knocked broke the silence and his concentration. The sudden intrusion did not immediately make him turn his head. He didn’t need to. As scheduled, Sakura was there for his morning check-up. She offered him a sweet good morning as she closed the door behind her, giving them privacy. 

He didn’t acknowledge her presence until after a few moments when he eventually tore his eyes away from the window. Now facing her and her chirper smile, he was offered two small paper cups, one contained two small pills and the other filled with water. 

As she busied herself by reviewing his charts from last night, scribbling a few notes he couldn’t quite make out, he tossed the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with the aid of the water. From the corner of his eye, he caught the smile that wouldn’t erase from Sakura’s face as she read from his chart. How can anyone be that damn happy in the morning? He thought as he crushed the paper cup on his fist effortlessly. 

“I’m so proud of you, Sasuke. These are great numbers!” Sakura exclaimed after finishing her examination of his person. 

Sasuke’s frown persisted as he fought the urge to glare at her response. He did not need her approval! He just needed to get the hell out of here. “Does that mean I can leave?” Sasuke bluntly asked, placing her on the spot. 

The smile immediately left her face. “Sasuke…” she started but abruptly paused. 

This time he could not hold back his glare. She was hesitant just like before and he did not have the patience for games. “ Were you ever planning on letting me out of here?” His restlessness made his demand that much harsher, but as Naruto said, he didn’t care.

He saw her jump a little at his tone before replying in a much gentler voice.“I know you must be feeling restless, but please understand it’s only because we care. You’ve been through a lot and-”

“You’re starting to preach like Naruto” he scoffed and returned his attention to his window. “If that’s all you need, you can leave now.” 

Without a word, Sasuke listened to her movements, counting each step that led her closer to the door and away from him. That was until the steps ceased but he did not hear her leave. Why is she still here? Annoyed, Sasuke reluctantly turned his head, only to find Sakura who had her hand on the door handle but was facing him. 

“How would you feel if you had some visitors?” 

Sasuke rose a brow at her sudden question. Never in his life had he craved company, but after a few days of isolation in this small room, he was dying for some form of socialization aside from the hospital staff. He replied with a nod and her smile grew before she finally left. 

Closing his eyes and falling back on his bed, Sasuke concentrated on his breathing, finding himself starting to drift off. He hadn’t been asleep long before he was woken from his nap by a series of hard knocks. He didn’t register the noise at first but was aware of what it must have been as the door slowly opened. 

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes from his dazed state. As his vision cleared, he was faced with his first visitor. A white-haired man with a mask covering half his face. At his discretion, Sasuke sat up with his invisible guard automatically put in place. 

He was surprised that his first visitor was his former teacher. He half expected a loud blond to come crashing through the door at the word he could have visitors. 

As Kakashi casually strolled into the room and took a seat in the only other chair in the room, Sasuke’s eyes followed. He could feel his hands began to sweat as his anger started to build. Even though he was no longer his pupil, he could tell Kakashi was prepared to scold him. 

“Long time no see.” His calm voice pause as he took a second to reflect on his words before speaking again. “You gave everyone quite a scare back there, including me. You know, I lost someone very important to me after they pulled a similar stunt you did.” He admitted this as he placed a hand over his covered eye. 

The sincerity of his words caused Sasuke’s eyes to fall on a spot on his bed as he tightly gripped the blankets in his hands. “I won’t ask you why you did it, I have a feeling I already know, but I just wanted you to know, I’m glad you’re still with us.” Suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to see Kakashi standing next to him and, through his mask, he could barely make out the upward curves of his mouth. His grip on the blanket loosened but his guard remained strong. 

After a second, Kakashi pulled his hand away and took a step back, creating a space between the two that Sasuke was grateful for. He returned to his seat, and at that moment, he could feel the atmosphere instantly shift. “Now then, though I wish this happy reunion could last, I’m afraid there is something else we must discuss.” He spoke with a tone much serious than when he first entered. “Sasuke, would you like to tell me what you were doing out there in the mountain?”

All the color ran from his face as his hair covered his shielded eyes. He could feel his eyes narrow as his defense increased. The Uchiha had not expected to be asked that question so soon, at least until he could come up with a convincing story. 

“Why does it matter what I do?” Sasuke remarked with a defensive tone. 

“Sasuke, If I were you I’d get serious fast” 

Sasuke replied next with a quick snap of his head away from the man. 

The next thing he heard was a long, defeated breath. “Well, I should let you know an investigation has started and since you insist on keeping your silence we have no choice but to mark you as a suspect. As of now, you’re not allowed to leave the village and you’ll be placed under a curfew until the investigation is over, is that understood?”

Sasuke’s gradually move his head to where his hair no longer blocked his view. His dark eyes glanced at Kakashi who face was just as dark. 

“Do you understand, Sasuke?” Kakashi pressed, wanting a verbal confirmation since they both knew the consequences if he were to go against the village. 

With his teeth clenched, Sasuke finally gave in to his former teacher. “Yeah, I understand.” 

“For your sake, I hope you do,” Kakashi uttered in a somber whisper.

After he spoke those words, the atmosphere shifted again, back to the calm it once was when he first arrived. Kakashi, now more relaxed, planted himself back in the chair. 

He knew it. They brought him back with no intention of ever letting him leave. Why were they so obsessed? Why couldn’t everyone in this damned village just get their own lives and stay out of his?! He would run again. He had to keep running. He would just have to wait for the perfect moment to come to him. 

“So what? Am I stuck in this room until then?” Sasuke slowly inquired with a low tone that cut through the silence. 

The masked man shook his head. “No, we’ll have a place arranged for you to stay temporarily once you can be released and only until the investigation is over. It won’t be as nice as your last place but it’s better than nothing.” Kakashi replied, pulling his book from his pocket. 

Kakashi stayed with Sasuke for at least an hour before leaving. The whole time he read as Sasuke stared out his window, lost in his thoughts. 

Sasuke had about enough interactions for that day. Kakashi’s visit left Sasuke made him regret agreeing to see anyone. As the day dwindled, he subconsciously, and with little choice, waited in his room for the rambunctious blond to show up. However, once visiting hours were over, and there was still no sign of Naruto, only Sakura who decided to drop by while off the clock, Sasuke could felt something inside of him break.

A day later, Sasuke was released from the hospital and was shown where he was accommodated as the investigation commenced. He would be staying in one of the rooms at a hotel. Now checked in, he looked around and instantly took note that the room was bigger than a regular room, certainly for an extended stay. 

With an inaudible sigh, the Uchiha ventured further into the room, checking out where he would be staying for who knows how long. The décor looked simple and neutral, nothing impressive, but he would choose this room over the hospital any day. He checked the bed, it was decently sized, with more than enough room for himself. The kitchen and bathroom were small but would serve their purpose. 

After his quick tour, Kakashi passed him a key, no doubt the one that unlocked his hell. “I’ll let you settled in. Remember, your curfew is from 7 PM to 6 AM. Someone will be assigned to check up on you during these times so don’t forget.” Kakashi reminded him for the tenth time that day as though he were a forgetful child. He grabbed the key and watched as Kakashi left. 

Now alone, Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding. He made his way to the window, opening the curtains to see an overview of the village. The sun touched down on the rooftops and made the river sparkle. It was a beautiful view, or it would have been if he was oblivious to the dark secrets that surrounded this place. 

Suddenly, there was a knock coming from his door. Could he not get a moment of peace? He contemplated not answering until he heard a familiar stupid voice coming from behind the solid door. 

It was then the memories from the past few days started to flood his mind. All his emotions intertwined as he inched closer to the door. He had no idea what possessed him to open that door. With his guard firmly in place, Sasuke turned the knob to reveal a physically mature looking Naruto. 

Without a word, Sasuke spun on his heels and walked back into the room, leaving the door open for the blond. 

“Pretty nice place you got here” Naruto commented, trying to break the obvious tension.

As he said this and closed the door, Sasuke's heart rate suddenly increased. There was a lot of history between him and Naruto. And after all this time there was still a wave of excitement that hit him when they were alone. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke uttered, incredibly concealing all his previous thoughts and emotions inside. 

Naruto lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. As he looked upon the blond, he could sense hesitation. It was unusual behavior from the loud mouth idiot. Maybe the physical aspect wasn’t the only thing to change. 

“Um, how are you feeling? Sakura said you were doing much better.” Naruto spoke with a nervous chuckle as he stepped more into his new living quarters. 

Sasuke didn’t respond, creating a long and awkward pause to fill the room. Unable to handle the silence, Naruto spoke again. “I know you’re probably wondering why I didn’t come to visit after that night, huh?” 

“Not really” he emotionlessly replied as he sat on the far end of the bed with his back turned. 

_I wouldn’t have visited myself either_

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, Sasuke. I know what happened. Sakura told me everything.” Sasuke’s throat instantly became dry and his breathing stalled. “I had a lot to think about. And to be honest, I didn’t visit because I was mad. Not because of what you said back at the hospital, though, not goin’ to lie, that hurt. No. I was mad at myself. If it hadn’t been for me, you wouldn’t have got hurt and none of this would have happened.”

Sasuke silently agreed as he closed his eyes as he took in what Naruto was saying. He could hear the raw emotion in Naruto’s voice as he confessed. He then felt the other end of the bed sink, their backs were turned to the other. 

“You know, I knew it was you following us. I had a feeling in my gut!” Naruto jokingly admitted. He could hear the happiness in his laughter, causing slight upper movement from the corners of the stubborn Uchiha’s mouth. “I told you I’d find you.” 

Sasuke scoffed though his smirk remained. “It doesn’t count if I had to save your ass”

Naruto’s laughter grew before it slowly died. The tension had cleared and the silence no longer felt deadly. It was peaceful. Peaceful enough for Sasuke to lean back onto his hands and enjoy.

“ Hey Sasuke, what were you doing out there anyway?”

Sasuke’s peace instantly disappeared and his eyes flew open before they instantly narrowed. “Have you been talking to Kakashi?” 

“No. Why?”

“No reason” Sasuke quickly replied. He brushed off his suspicions as he settled back into his peace. That was until he was interrupted yet again when another question abruptly erupted from Naruto. Doesn't he know when to shut up? 

"Hey, Sasuke..."

Sasuke let out an irritated growl and answered, "What now?" 

"I’m sorry” He heard Naruto offer him a soft, muffled apology. 

Sasuke to look over his shoulder the first time. He saw Naruto holding his face in his hands. Sasuke let that go a while ago. It wasn’t the first time he had been hurt and ended up in the hospital. The only thing he regretted was that he was back where he started. He did what he did because he wanted to, not because he had to, though he would never be able to express that correctly. 

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got them in a room talking together where Sasuke is not being a complete jerk nor is he dying so there is that. As much as I'd like to write they ripped off each other's clothes and just went for it, that's not my style. I have to build until they have no choice but to rip each other's clothes off. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I truly appreciate all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that and it has everyone excited because honestly, I am!  
> I took a little break to clear my head and finish the semester so now I've started writing again. I really did miss writing for our boys. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!! (if it's not a total failure lol)


End file.
